


The Sex Diary of Haruno Sakura

by Stixz_Awesome



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Cock Ring, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/F, Female Solo, Futanari, Incest, Large Cock, Love, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Teasing, blowjob, handjob, outdoors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stixz_Awesome/pseuds/Stixz_Awesome
Summary: This is an anthology, a collection of individual stories and series staring your favorite, pink-haired Konoichi and her adventures in the world of sex, smut and romance. Each individual story contains its own set of kinks, scenarios, and, obviously, a large helping of enticing, perverted fun. This contains both straight, Yuri and futa content - please check the notes before reading!





	1. Feisty Forest Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Futa story

Deep inside a dense forest, many miles from the comforts of Konoha, Sakura was found crawling amongst the sprawling vegetation. She had gone on a mission to find a rare flower, used for many special mixtures and medicines. Even after arriving at the location where it was supposed to grow, Sakura had failed to find any traces of the darned thing. She searched high and low throughout the entirety of the day, but never managed to complete her task. Being incredibly frustrated and annoyed, Sakura sat down and leaned against a tree, cursing her miserable luck.  
Sighing heavily, Sakura tried to relax to the best of her ability, but ultimately found the staggering frustration too much to bear. Luckily for her, there was always one thing she could do whenever she found herself in similar situations, and that was to masturbate. Sakura stared downwards, past her chest and saw the familiar bulge growing underneath her tights. Biting her lower lip, the pink-haired girl reached down and wrapped her hand around her clothed cock and gave it a firm squeeze.  
Sakura let out a long, sigh of relief as her muscles seemed to relax as the sharp pleasure coursed through her body. She could feel her pussy ache and her testicles contract slightly and she tugged and pulled on her member. Imagines of lewd fantasies and depraved kinks flooded her mind as she lost herself to the increasing arousal. Thoughts of her friends, naked and tied up, occupied her head, fueling her desires and pushing her towards an uncontrollable frenzy of lust. She had never been with any of them, or let them know what she truly desired, but often found herself dreaming about fucking them senseless in many creative and sadistic ways.  
Unable to quench the unrivaled thirst of her needy cock, Sakura quickly, and awkwardly, removed her clothes and tossed them to the side. She spread her legs and allowed her massive pole of meat spring up from its confined space and watched as it throbbed just below her modest chest. The shaft was covered in many, thick veins and the skin seemed to stretch as it continued to grow. Her big balls, full of boiling, sticky cum, hung heavily from her groin, almost touching the ground she sat on.  
Ever since she first found out about masturbation, which was at an incredibly early age, Sakura has become quite a nymphomaniac and rarely did anything besides getting herself off during her free time. No matter how much cum she forced out, her testicles replaced the lost load within mere moments. She often wore a strengthened cock-cage to prevent any accidents or sudden erections during missions, but also to hide the massive secret from everyone she knew. This time, though, she was on a solo-mission and could ignore that infuriating, yet delicious contraption.

“Aaaah, I’m so fucking hard – I can’t take it anymore!” Sakura groaned, wrapping both her hands around her thick shaft and slowly slid them up and down her length with a steady pace.

With hazy, unfocused, and slightly teary eyes, Sakura stared at her leaking cock-head and continued to stroke, moaning and sighing like a whore in heat. Her fat cock felt so fucking good as her hands worked the desperate and throbbing meat. Each time it jumped and tensed up in her grip, it was as if it begged for its owner to milk it completely dry. Sakura wanted nothing more than to ejaculate as fast as she could – the locked-up load inside her testicles was far too big – but she wanted this feeling to last just a little bit longer.   
Slowly and methodically, her hands slid up her veiny shaft, rotating in opposite directions and squeezed the tender tip as soon as she reached it. Her bloated testicles and drenched pussy were completely ignored as she steadily increased her pace. Even though she had such decadent tendencies, Sakura loved the excruciating frustration inside her balls. It must’ve been at least a week since she last allowed herself to ejaculate, and the aching need has been elevated to an extreme height. How much her cock had drooled while inside the tight confinement of her cage, throbbing and begging for freedom. Finally, though, her week of chastity was over and she would finally allow herself to explode without remorse.  
Sakura groaned and gasped as she sped up, stroking her cock faster and faster, leaving one hand to fondle her bursting cum-sack. She wanted to fuck her friends so fucking badly, to tit-fuck Hinata’s massive chest or to thrust her cock into Ino’s annoyingly delicious ass and dominate her completely. Maybe she could teach Tenten how to handle an actual “weapon”, instead of playing around with those toys of hers? Or, perhaps, go down on Naruto and just blow his fucking mind with the best blowjob he would ever get? With a loud groan, Sakura felt her balls tense up as she began to imagine Sasuke fucking her brains out and treating her as a submissive slut – a slut only he could create. Like a switch, flicked with the outmost ease, the load trapped inside her nuts was released and rushed through her groin, up her throbbing shaft and exploded out of her sensitive tip.  
The perverted girl threw her head back, accidentally ramming herself into the hard tree and screamed as she ejaculated. Large, thick strands of boiling semen flew through the air and splattered down all over the forest floor, and all over her shaking body. Her testicles pumped and pumped, forcing more and more cum out as Sakura gritted her teeth – one, whole, week worth of futa cum released in a mere moment.   
Not until a couple of minutes later, Sakura kept cumming and cumming, unable to halt the unstoppable flood pouring out of her massive girl-cock. Even after the last strand of ejaculate had left her, she was still shaking and trembling as the pleasure refused to leave her body. She dug her fingers into the tree behind her, completely crushing the wood as she closed her grip around it. With a relieved gasp, Sakura hunched over and brought her cum-stained cock-head to her mouth.  
With eager, hungry slurps she licked and sucked her sensitive tip completely clean. Instead of stopping once all the cum was gone, though, she simple continued to suck herself off and stroked her aching cock up and down. Her balls bounced as she masturbated, slapping against the soft carpet of grass below her. Each time they fell against the ground, a strong, enticing shock traveled through her refilled balls and crackled up her shaft and out to her cock-head – It was such a strong, pleasant and unbelievably arousing sting.  
The wet, sloppy and lewd noised coming from her mouth, as she continued to suck and stroke, echoed throughout the trees and the massive forest. She didn’t care if someone heard her, or saw her – all that mattered was her orgasms. One of her hands travelled down her length, past the base of her cock, and the flopping testicles, until she found her needy pussy. Sakura quickly inserted three fingers and began fucking her tight, wet hole and rushed herself towards another orgasm.  
Moaning and whimpering out of sheer delight, Sakura felt the second orgasm rapidly approaching and her balls tensed up yet again, pulling straight up into her groin. As if a giant fist clenched shut around her testicles, Sakura’s eyes shot open as cum exploded out of her girl-cock and poured down her throat and into her stomach. She came so fucking hard that it was impossible for her to swallow all the delicious semen; it rushed back up, through her mouth and nose and shot out of her like a bursting faucet.   
Sakura’s face was blushing with a strong shade of red and her mind felt like it was slowly seeping out of her ears. Her thoughts turned to mush and were replaced by a near constant euphoria, a never-ending stream of ecstasy and carnal gratification. She could literally spend the entire day like that, masturbating to her heart’s content. She was having the time of her life.

“Aaaaaaahhh!” Sakura gasped, moaning at the top of her lungs and she pulled the cock out of her mouth, watching the last strands of sticky cum shoot up into the air. “This feels so fucking good! I wish the others could see me like this…!”

Sakura released the cock from her grip and watch how it jerked with glee – how happy it looked after getting to ejaculate so much. Unfortunately, it soon tensed up and began to throb as if nothing had happened, demanding its owner for even more attention. Even her balls, which had release copious amounts of semen, bulged and ached from being too full. Sakura let out a frustrating sigh, as she was back to the start, with the same intense frustration she had felt before she had begun – She loved every second of it.


	2. A Paradise in Hell (pt1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Futa Story

Deep underground, in a secret basement underneath the Hokage residence, the soft dimly-lit room echoed with soft yet frantic groaning. The many levels of rock, earth and sound-proof walls kept all that sweet noise locked up, preventing any unnecessary curiosity from spoiling any of the lewd and depraved fun its occupants were engaged in. It was a room which has been constructed for the sole purpose of entertaining the Hokage in any, and all ways imaginable.  
The decoration, besides the vast collection of contraptions, machines, tools and chemicals, the room was fairly plain and uninteresting. It resembled more like a dungeon, or a torture chamber than your average common- and/or staff room. The floor had been made from oak and had been placed in a chevron pattern and covered a thin layer of dull-colored oil. There were several, soft carpets in the more “active” areas of the room, just to provide some comfort and homely aesthetics for its occupants. The walls were made from many varying shapes of unprocessed stone slabs, assembled in various patterns as to not make things a bit too simplistic. Paintings, racks and shelves clad with an assortment of items took up most of the space, however, so very little of the walls were visible. The ceiling, much like the floor, was made from the same material and shaped almost identically. Obviously, instead of carpets, the ceiling had several, decorative lights that provided a dim, yet comforting glow.  
The room also had a large storage area where ingredients, plants and food were stored – it could probably house roughly ten people for a whole month if necessary. Water, clean air and lighting had also been accommodated to provide for the more basic of needs. The entrance, or exit in this case, is a large, thick door made from an incredibly strong steel and reinforced with a powerful seal. In the small chances of the room being discovered, the curious intruders would find themselves completely incapable of even detecting the very existence of the door, let along finding a way of opening it.  
In the middle of this secret room, away from the eyes of the public, was Sakura; she was tied to a big, strong and very comfortable chair, much like a delivery chair for pregnant women; although, there was some rather obvious differences between them. The one Sakura had found herself trapped in had her ankles, thighs, abdomen, chest, neck, head, arms and wrists locked up which prevented even the slightest of movements. Just in front of her, between her spread legs stood Tsunade, her new teacher and master. 

“You need to try harder, Sakura! Hold back and keep that load inside those testicles of yours – don’t you dare ejaculate!” Tsunade’s motivational, yet strict and harsh words rung through her student’s ears as she meticulously tortured her aching cock.  
“Y-Yes, master!” Sakura groaned as she gritted her teeth – they had only been at it for five minutes, and Sakura had already been pushed to her limits. “I… I can’t…” she whimpered.  
Just a moment later, Sakura let out a lustful moan as her girl-cock began to spew cum all over the floor. Her testicles pumped furiously and pulled hard into her groin as they emptied every little drop of her thick, boiling sperm. Sighing with a slight frustration, Tsunade released her hand around the ejaculating cock and leaned back in her chair, watching the white firework in front of her. The mix of sudden pleasure, and infuriating frustration from Tsunade’s withdrawal had Sakura trembling in her bonds. Unable to finish the job herself, Sakura could only grunt and whimper as her ruined orgasm continued until it finally settled a couple of minutes later.

“You are a very intelligent girl and you boast extraordinary talent in discipline, willpower, chakra control and medical-ninjutsu. But, for whatever reason, you lack ever the most basic of control over your male genitalia.” Tsunade spoke with a firm tone, crossing her legs and arms while giving Sakura a stern look. “Even with our daily training, you still can’t keep that cock from cumming after only five, short minutes of stimulation.”  
“You’re too good, master…” Sakura replied, pulling at the bondage keeping her in place.  
“No, you are too weak!” Tsunade barked back and slowly shifting her attention towards one of the shelves near the wall. “I think we’re going to have try something different from now on.”

Sakura didn’t respond – she simply let her head fall down limply in shame for her apparent lack of skill. As Tsunade rose up from her chair and calmly walked away, Sakura focused her attention on the angry, throbbing cock between her legs. It was still unsatisfied and incredibly hard; not even her testicles, which had just been emptied, felt even the slightest bit of relief. It was a common trait for women such as Sakura – a curse for some, a blessing for others.  
For Sakura, though, it was probably a mix of both. On one side, she absolutely loved the pleasure she could experience whenever she played with herself. On the other, less positive side, she was almost always horny and spent most of her free time relieving herself as to not go completely mad due to her rampant libido. The real problem, however, was that her sperm-production was several times higher than your average man; just waiting a couple of days without ejaculating would be pure torture to say the least.  
As Tsunade came walking back towards her, holding a familiar item in her hand, Sakura’s thoughts trailed back to the beginning of her training. To achieve the activation of the “Strength of a hundred seal”, she would have to conquer her overzealous sexual need; in fact, she could even use it to boost the seal beyond its limits. Of course, doing that would demand a feat beyond Sakura’s capabilities, which is why Tsunade would help her through this personally, step by step, regardless of whatever complications arose from it. Or that’s what she had told her, at least.

“This will help you hold it in a little better, but it can be quite intense – I’m sure you can manage it, though.” Tsunade stood next to her, holding up a food pill between her fingers.  
Sakura looked confused at the large ball, unable to quite understand how something so seemingly trivial could help her with this embarrassing problem. But, not having much of a say in the matter, she simply opened her mouth and let out a cute “ah”. 

As the pill was placed on the top of her tongue, Sakura rolled it around in her mouth briefly before she began to chew it to pieces. Interestingly, though, it was quite fragile and crumbled almost instantly as her teeth sunk into its brittle core. It went down very easily, and Sakura closed her eyes to try and sense whatever effect the pill was supposed to have. It took a while, but she could soon feel a slight warmth emanating from her crotch – it was very pleasant actually.  
Suddenly, Sakura’s eyes shot open as the warmth burst into a raging inferno, engulfing her groin in a sea of flames. Veins appeared all over her cock as it grew a couple of inches in size – her testicles began churning and she could literally feel them filling up to the brim with new cum. Her tight pussy and sensitive cock-head started to ooze juices at an alarming rate. Sakura’s face twisted and contorted from both pleasure and pain; her body was aching and burning. Her bonds groaned and creaked as she desperately tried to pull herself free.  
Sakura let out a loud, lewd scream as her cock continued to grow beyond her standard six inches. The incredible sensation continued to increase in strength, and it took her everything she had not to faint on the spot. Her testicles, even when completely full, refused to halt the production of more semen and simply kept going without the slightest hesitation. Just in front of her, watching the sudden growth of Sakura’s genitals, Tsunade stood and waited patiently for the initial burst of the pill to wear off.  
After several minutes had passed, Sakura could finally let out a very small sigh of relief as her cock and balls had finally stopped growing. She grunted and gritted her teeth; the final length of her cock had reached a staggering ten inches and her balls had become the size of large eggs, brimming with thick, dense and boiling semen – her genitals appeared monstrously huge in contrast to her petite frame. Inching forwards, slightly and carefully, Tsunade positioned herself just in front of her student’s massive cock and raised her hand to cup the bloated testicles beneath it. 

“I must say, Sakura, you were already pretty big for a girl of your age, but this is beyond my wildest dreams.” A hint of awe slipped out of her otherwise professional and strict tone. Not even Tsunade could help to feel slightly aroused at the sight of Sakura’s girl-cock.  
“Hnngg!” Sakura gritted her teeth from the mere warmth of her master’s hand folding around her testicles.  
“Wait, let me help you.” Tsunade gestured for Sakura to open her mouth. With a swift motion, she pushed a large, but soft, ball-gag into her student’s mouth before securing the leather strip around her head. “This should prevent you from damaging your teeth.”

Before Sakura could realize what was happening, a strong, intense pleasure flared up inside her entire groin. Her eyes shot open and her teeth dug into the soft ball-gag in her mouth by reflex, just to take the edge off of this alien sensation. Tsunade was simple caressing her student’s cock with both of her hands, slowly sliding them up and down the length, squeezing firmly and carefully. Sakura was frantically pull against the bondage, she was far too sensitive – she had to get free this very instant.  
Watching as the young girl began to whimper in ecstasy, Tsunade applied just a bit more strength to her handjob. Sakura’s cock began to jump and throb; her balls pulled up into her groin and began pumping feverishly. Yet, to the girl’s surprise, not a single drop of cum shot out of her burning cock. Confused and shaking, Sakura stared at her massive member and screamed at the top of her lungs, tensing every single muscle in her body in hopes of forcing the load out.  
A smal grin appeared at the edge of Tsunade’s smile as she just confirmed that the pill had managed to prevent her student from ejaculating. With a subtle, yet triumphant chuckle, the Hokage squeezed her student’s cock and began stroking it up and down with a fast and strong pace. Sakura gasped as the tears began streaming out of her eyes as the pleasure overwhelmed her entire body. It crackled through every inch of her sex and shot up her spine and right into her brain.  
Sakura sobbed and whimpered, unable to settle on a single emotion as her body became a vessel for all the delicious, intense frustration and pleasure that was being forced upon her. Sweat poured out of her, running down her body. Her nipples were rock-hard and her small chest cried out for the slightest bit of stimulation. Her pussy was pounding, aching and throbbing so fucking hard; all the juices seeping out of her collected neatly and formed a big puddle on the floor below her. Every single stroke from her master’s hands was enough to send her far, far beyond her limits and would have made her cum with ease if it wasn’t for the pill she had recently swallowed.

“How does it feel, Sakura?” Tsunade asked as she continued to stroke. “Do you think you can cum like this?”  
“Mmmmmph!” With only a muffled scream as a response, Sakura felt her testicles pump desperately as her cock was being tortured. Her instincts had taken over completely, depriving her of even the most basic of coherent thoughts. All she could care about was getting free and fleeing for her life, the pleasure was just that fucking intense.  
“You’ll have to excuse me for indulging these less appealing methods, but I just have to give it a slight taste…”

Leaning in, Tsunade opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the meaty cock-head and rolled her tongue around it, tickling the oozing slit. She lowered one of her hands, cupping both testicles and firmly squeezed and pulled them with her hand. Her gaze traveled up the young body in front of her until she met the teary, pleading eyes of her student. Sakura could only grunt and gasp for air as her master continued to torture her throbbing length and heavy, cum-bloated balls.  
Tasting the wonderful, thick precum, Tsunade moaned seductively and pressed as much of the cock down her throat as she could. Even though she could only get about half of it inside, it was still enough to somewhat satisfy her lust for cock – for the moment, at least. Her tongue pressed against the underside of the shaft, sliding up and down as she began bobbing her head. She slurped loudly on the cock, coating it with her slippery saliva in hopes of being able to take more down her throat.  
Up and down, faster and harder Tsunade sucked, forcing another inch of cock into her hungry gullet. With every brief retreat, her lips would lock around the sensitive head while she sucked as hard as she could on it, swirling her tongue around every corner while stroking the throbbing shaft. Over and over, she forced her student to scream and gasp with every time it thrust into that wet, tight throat. With her hand grasping the bloated testicles, Tsunade could feel just how much they were desperately pumping. Not a single moment passed where those nuts wouldn’t pull into her groin, and every time they did, Tsunade pulled them right back out.  
The sloppy, lewd sounds of her blowjob mingled perfectly with Sakura’s desperate grunts and crying, creating a perverted melody that no one could avoid getting aroused by. Tsunade could almost fit the three quarters of her student’s cock, but, sadly, that was the limit to her capabilities. The thick, hot veins pressed so deliciously against her tongue, and the shaft pushed her jaws apart with such ease. A small, yet visible blush grew across the Hokage’s cheeks; the cock tasted just too fucking good.  
With a wet “pop” Tsunade released Sakura’s cock from her mouth and began stroking it with both of her hands, rotating them in opposite direction, up and down, over and over again at a fast pace. Her student could no longer scream or yell, she was only able to give of a few weak whimpers and grunts as she was forced to edge for the twentieth time. It had only been ten or so minutes since she had taken the pill, but her edges were constantly assaulting her cock and pussy at such a rapid pace. Her mind was going blank; her world had turned into one of pure lust and desire. By the time another five edges had passed, Sakura’s cock was literally edging with every single stroke from Tsunade’s hands.  
Unfortunately, just as the Hokage were getting into it, a small, flashing light came from one of the lamps next to the exit. Tsunade halted her handjob and sighed as she stared at the blinking light. She glanced back at Sakura and gave her an apologetic smile. “It seems like I have to check what’s going on, but I shouldn’t be gone for long, Sakura.” Tsunade kneeled down and picked up some items underneath the chair and presented them before her student. “In the meantime, I’ll have you remain here to continue this session until I’m back.” She continued and slid a tight cock-ring down Sakura’s shaft until it surrounded the base of her cock. With a slight tug, she also wrapped each testicle into their own, tight rings that were connected to the one around her cock. It made for such an enticing view as each part of her member stuck out like a bloated, sore thumb. Lastly, she slid a tight, rigid sleeve down and over Sakura’s entire cock until only her tip poked out, and then she secured it in place by tying it to the cock-ring. “There. This should keep you entertained while I’m gone.” Tsunade grinned and pressed a button on the sleeve. The portable machine instantly went to work and began stroking and slurping the cock it surrounded and sent small jolts of electricity into Sakura’s bloated testicles.  
Sakura gasped and manage to push out a single loud and frustrated scream as her cock was assaulted by the sadistic machine. She was edging constantly and continuously from every slightest move the sleeve made; the cum inside her tight nuts boiled and churned as it tried to escape its prison. She tried to force her bonds open, tried to hump into that tight sleeve and flexed the muscles in her groin, over and over, desperately trying everything she could just to cum – it was completely impossible.

“Try not to lose your mind now, okay?” Tsunade winked as she opened the door. “Let’s both hope that this won’t take longer than a couple of hours…” With that final remark, she slowly closed the door behind her, savoring the last, delicious whimpering, groaning and pleading stare from her slave before turning off the lights and locking the door behind her. Sakura was left all alone, forced to endure an unending stream of harsh edgings until the next day, almost ten hours later…


	3. A Paradise in Hell (pt2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Futa story

On the outskirts of Konoha, just next to the large forest surrounding the village, Tsunade and Sakura were having a sparring match on the old training field. The day was as bright as it could be, and not a single cloud could be seen in the sky. Yet, with such a fantastic day, the entire area was being covered in thick dust and flying debris such as splintered trees and shattered rock. Sound of cracking earth and explosions reverberated throughout the area, sending the local wildlife fleeing for their lives.  
Sakura brought her arms up in front of her face, shielding her eyes from the onslaught of rocks flying her direction. Her master, Tsunade, had just unleashed a fearsome attack at her student’s previous location and had ruptured the very earth beneath her feet. Having barely escaped a heap of pain, Sakura leapt backwards in hopes of gaining some distance from her maniac of a teacher. Unfortunately, her hasty retreat was cut short by the rapid advance of the woman she was trying to avoid.  
Another punch pierced the space in front of Sakura’s face and came at her at a frightening speed. With an awkward, panicked step to the side, Sakura felt the force of Tsunade’s attack as the air itself was pushed away with little difficulty. Fear began to fill her chest as a second fist came shooting towards her, right into path. Sakura gritted her teeth, brought her guard up and closed her eyes – there was no way of dodging this one.  
The knuckles of Tsunade’s fist blew Sakura’s guard wide open and landed straight into her face. With a loud booming shockwave, Sakura was sent hurling through the air, splitting a tree in half as she crashed right through it. Tumbling and rolling over the rough terrain, the pink-haired, female ninja did her outmost to ignore the blistering pain and struggled to find a solid footing. As predicted, just as she came to a halt, Tsunade was already right in front of her and had launched another attack. Feeling the overwhelming power, Sakura steeled her body, closed her eyes and simply waited for the attack to come. But the punch never arrived. Shaking and trembling, Sakura slowly opened one of her eyes and saw her master’s fist inches away from her face, completely still. 

“I’ve told you to stop that nasty habit, Sakura!” Tsunade roared, retracting her hand and crossing her arms in a leisurely fashion. “You’ll end up dead if you keep closing your eyes before your enemy!”  
“…” Sakura didn’t reply – she knew that it was a very serious flaw and that the implications of it could mean certain death against the wrong adversary.  
“Let’s take a break for now...” Tsunade paused, letting out a big, frustrated sigh before continuing. “You’ve come a long way since we started, and even though you can’t give me much of a hard time, your growth is very apparent.”  
“Thank you, master.” Sakura replied, wiping away a bit of blood from her mouth. “It’s almost impossible to keep up with you when you’re going all out.”  
Tsunade stared blankly before letting out an uncontrollable chuckle. “Haha! Dear Sakura, this is far from going all out.” Suddenly, just as she finished her sentence, Tsunade vanished in an instant, leaving behind a blurry afterimage before appearing behind puzzled girl. “Leaving all this talk of training behind, for a moment, why don’t you help me settle this hunger our little sparring has caused?”  
Without getting a say in the matter, Sakura felt the genjutsu that her master had placed on her release without a warning. A sudden, uncontrollable lust erupted within the girl and her demeanor she quickly devolved into a sex-starved animal. The otherwise humble, barely noticeable bulge on her tights expanded at a frightening pace and Sakura soon found herself sporting the usual, massive awe-inspiring erection. A series of grunts and exhilarating moans escaped her lips as her mind began to fill with the familiar, intense desperation that they had meticulously nurtured over the span of last months.  
Tsunade knew that Sakura would be unable to control herself after being put through so much pleasurable torture. To prevent her from losing control, a powerful illusion was placed on her that would help her ignore the bottomless lust and still function normally until the spell was released. It had worked marvelously for the entire four months that had passed since she began her training. In this time, Tsunade have spent every single day torturing her student to the brink of madness – stroking, sucking, fucking, teasing and edging her cock – she was determined to making Sakura her own, personal sex-slave.  
She watched as Sakura’s body was engulfed in the sensations that had been locked away. This particular genjutsu was particularly devious and sadistic as it robbed Sakura of her memories regarding the pleasures she had been forced through. As a result, she was now experiencing that hard, intense and torturous frustration and desperation as if it was her first time. Tsunade couldn’t help but to feel an overwhelming sensation of pride for her work. It wouldn’t take much effort at all to break and turn this girl into the most perfect and best sex-toy imaginable. And, with the help of her genjutsu, she could still be a productive member of society.

“How does it feel, Sakura?” Tsunade asked, not expecting much of an answer  
“Aaaaaaahh!!!” Sakura cried out – her cock was throbbing and jerking underneath her black tights.  
“Have you forgotten how to use words already?” She continued, teasing the poor girl. She knew perfectly well how hard it must be for her student to muster any inkling of coherent thought in this kind of situation. “Spread.” Tsunade commanded with a firm, yet eager voice.

Sakura immediately spread her legs as if not even considering the implications of her actions. It had taken some time, but Tsunade had managed to engrave a couple of words into Sakura mind – words that would sway her student into very particular actions and positions. A small grin formed across Tsunade’s face – how easy it was to make the girl do whatever she wanted. With Sakura’s legs spread as wide apart as they could possibly be, Tsunade kneeled down beside her and placed one of her hands on top of her student’s big, throbbing shaft.  
The reaction was instant. Sakura gritted her teeth and grunted as the hand wrapped around her length, squeezing her with an infuriating softness. Her legs trembled and shook as she instinctively tried to close them, but the legs refused. No matter how hard she tried, she could not go against her master’s orders.  
Tsunade’s hand brushed teasingly over the aching flesh, letting it travel up and down and wrapping it in the thin piece of clothing that surrounded it. She watched how her student’s face twisted and contorted from the smallest hints of pleasure – her body was trembling so deliciously. Tsunade lied down next to Sakura and letting her firm, massive tits spill over her face. Once her hand reaching the sensitive tip, she would let a single finger rub back and forth over the slit. A sizeable amount of precum began oozing out and caused the fabric to stick to her student’s cock like a second layer of skin.  
Leaving the throbbing cock-head completely wrapped up in the damp, slick tights, Tsunade slid her fingers along the bulging shaft, softly and slowly. The thick veins sprouting out all over her cock could be felt through the thin fabric, and Tsunade made sure to take her sweet time letting a single finger travel up and down each and every single one of them. Sakura’s rugged breathing could be felt on her chest – she was beyond desperate at this point – not that it made any significant difference to Tsunade, though.  
With a swift, careful move, Tsunade suddenly grasped Sakura’s testicles in a firm, but loving grip. She watch how her student flared up, letting out an exhilarating gasp and series of unrelenting screams of sheer frustration. Tsunade kneaded them in her hand, rolling them between her fingers and squeezing them tightly. Even though she had tortured her poor student for little over four months, the orgasm ban had come into place roughly one month after they started. Ninety days worth of semen was stored inside these plump, bloated testicles, and she was going to have to endure many, many more.

“Silence”. Tsunade calmly ordered and Sakura instantly obeyed. “Someone might hear you, and we wouldn’t want our fun to be interrupted, would we?” The Hokage watched how Sakuras stared back at her with pleading eyes, almost like a puppy begging for treats.

Tsunade sat up on the ground and pulled Sakura in towards her. She placed the girl’s head between her large tits and let her body rest against her own. Tsunade undid the buttons to her student’s dress and forced it open, revealing the small, modest chest to the world. Slowly, she trailed her hands up from her cock, along the curvature of her abdomen, up and along the lines of her ribs. Softly, she traced her hands towards those small, aching buds and closed her fingers around them and pulled.  
A small, adorable and muffled gasp managed to escape Sakura’s lips as the sudden rush of pleasure surged from her nipples. She could still think and understand the situation somewhat well, but couldn’t do anything to stop it. The warm, massive tits around her head felt so comforting compared to the intense, sharp desperation that she felt in her ignored cock and balls. Even her pussy had gone without proper stimulation for several days, and even though it couldn’t compared to her other sex, it was still enough to cause a vexing, gnawing and growing lust to erupt from deep within her.  
Sakura was always tired and constantly exhausted from having her chakra drained, physical training, her long studies and all the insane, sexual torture. She barely had any time to herself as her entire world had become a quest towards improvement. Honestly, she didn’t have the slightest idea of how she had been able to survive even this long. There were times when her new regime had gotten the better of her and caused her to lose consciousness. But, luckily, Tsunade had always been there to help by nurturing her tired body back to health and restoring the immense fatigue that had built up over time. Allowing her master full access to her body and complying with all the kinky, unreasonable demands as a result was a small price to pay for all the help she was given. Besides, Sakura was kind of learning to enjoy it, maybe even loving it. 

“Sorry for ruining your tights, Sakura, but it can’t be helped.” Tsunade said, pulling Sakura out of her dream-like state. “I’ll get you a new pair later.”

With an incredible ease, Tsunade ripped Sakura’s tights apart and tossed the torn rags to the side. Sakura’s cock flew into view, standing hard and angry, straight up into the air. It was visibly throbbing so deliciously and lewdly, jumping from the sheer excitement of finally being set free. A bead of precum began to trickle down the tip, rolling off the edge and formed a thick, glossy strand which dangled enticingly in the air; it wobbled and swung back and forth as her cock jerked around. If Tsunade’s mouth wasn’t so far away from it, she would’ve licked it up without a single moment of hesitation. Instead, she would just have to let it be and enjoy the slight tingle of pleasure it caused to her lovely student. 

“You’ve grown quite a bit since we first began…” Tsunade slid her hands alongside the borders of Sakura’s cock, carefully avoiding any premature nudges against it. “This monster of yours has to be at least nine inches.”

Tsunade slowly let her hands crawl beyond the trembling mast, inching closer and closer to the plump, aching testicles below it. With a soft, caring touch, she wrapped each hand around one of her student’s bloated balls. Sakura tensed up her entire body as the frustration welled up at a frightening pace – her balls were on the verge of exploding. Much to her delight, Tsunade chuckled softly and continued to tease her student, bringing out more flustered whimpering and adorable trembles. 

“Maybe we should lighten the load a bit? Would you like that, Sakura?” Tsunade asked, pausing for a brief moment to enjoy the sensation of those full testicles in her hands. “Speak.”  
“Aaaaaahh!” Sakura let out huge moan as her ability to talk returned. “Yes! Please!”  
“Do you want to ejaculate with this perverted, monster-cock?” Tsunade continued to tease, kneading each nut meticulously as she spoke. “Do you want to empty these big, bloated, lewd and denied testicles? These obscene, cum-filled and perverted girl-balls…”  
“Yes!!!” Sakura continued to beg and scream – she didn’t know what else she could do at this point, her arousal and frustration was corrupting her brain; she just want to cum.  
“Mmm… But we can’t let you do that, Sakura…” Tsunade whispered into her ear. “We must keep that boiling, thick load locked up inside you for three years…” The Hokage raised her hands, sliding them up from Sakura’s testicles and up the length of her throbbing cock and grabbed onto it with a firm grip.  
“AAAAAHHH!!!” Sakura screamed as the rush of pleasure flooded her cock, drowning her in an intoxicating relief as the frustration washed away in an instant.  
“Only four out of thirty six months have passed, Sakura…” Tsunade gave her student a single, strong and firm stroke, sliding her hands down the length until she hit her groin. “There is so much more you have to endure…” Her hands traveled back up the veiny shaft, rotating around it until she had enveloped Sakura’s sensitive cock-head. “So much more to enjoy…”  
“Aaaaahhhh fuuuuuuckk!!!” Sakura cursed – she could feel her testicles tighten and pull into her groin – she was so close. “Please let me cum!”  
“Silence.”

Just like that, Sakura’s voice had been robbed and all she could do was to whimper and stare at the lewd, wonderful show that her master was giving her. The confident, experienced hands wrapped around her and rotated, up and down at firm, yet careful pace. Sakura gritted her teeth and felt her orgasm approach – that familiar sensation welling up, overflowing and pushing her towards that sadistic edge she had been trapped behind for so long. Her mind screamed for release, begging for every limb on her body to reach out for that infuriating swelling between her legs. All she could think about was that sweet, sweet release, that inevitable explosion of pure relief that she was never allowed.  
Her body was in utter turmoil. All her desires, all of her focus and attention were pinned towards her cock and every subtle or firm sensation kept her mind trapped on that singular desire. Sakura’s entire existence was being molded towards that one purpose, to simply ejaculate. Yet that was the last thing she would ever receive. No matter the intensity, no matter for how long she would be put through her master’s perverted antics, she would not cum. It tore at her spirit, it clawed at her mind, yet that welling sensation of pure torture, that venomous, frustrating pleasure and that infuriating lack of control brought her so much happiness.  
Tsunade couldn’t help but to bite down on her lip as the steady stream of oozing precum escaped the tip of her tortured student. That clear, thick and absolutely delicious fluid pooled over the young girl’s crotch and it was such an incredible waste. The Hokage wanted to taste it, to drink it all without spilling a single drop, but her position refused her that freedom. It truly wasn’t such a big deal as her unsatisfied desire would make it out to be, but Tsunade was a pretty selfish individual when it came to these things. Her hunger for her student’s cock had peaked beyond reason and had it not been for this opportunity, Tsunade would not have become the horny, depraved and sadistic slut she now was.  
With a steadily increasing pace, Tsunade continued to stroke and tease the angry cock, pushing it closer and closer to an overwhelming eruption. It throbbed and jerked so desperately in her hands, begging to have its strained testicles relieved. Its glans bulged against the soft, slick palms, oozing it precum and feeling it being smeared all over it. Sakura’s breaths had become fast and rugged as her body shook and shivered – her heart was racing, pumping and pounding with excitement.  
The hands slid tightly up and down along the length of her shaft, squeezing and rubbing against every sensitive spot, over and over. Sakura’s orgasm was rocketing towards her – her cock tensed up and became unreasonably rigid. Her testicles pulled into her groin and pumped furiously and without the slightest hint of remorse. Her entire sex was preparing for that massive blast, yet her mind knew the truth. With a single, firm and wet stroke, with the help of her precum, Tsunade slid her hands upwards and covered every single inch of Sakura’s cock, squeezing down on her plump cock-head and releasing it her from her iron-grip.  
Sakura flew into an uncontrollable frenzy of lust and desire as her mind rolled along the very edge of her orgasm. The harsh, intense edge caused her body to twist and contort from sheer frustration as the tears began to stream from her eyes. Her cock jumped and jerked as it pumped for dear life, yet not a single drop of thick, creamy cum escaped.

“Oh that was a close one!” Tsunade moaned as she kept her hands in check, preventing them from finishing the job. “How I want to see that cock of yours POP, Sakura…” Slowly and very carefully, Tsunade brought a single finger towards the bloated cock-head and tickled the slick skin. “Speak.”  
“CUUUUMM!!!” Sakura roared at the top of her lungs. “PLEASE!” She continued to beg, over and over as her body trembled on the edge of madness.  
“No…” Tsunade simply replied and let her finger slide back and forth over the leaking slit. “Just relax and enjoy…”

Sakura cried and sobbed, begged and pleaded for her master to let her cum – her testicles pumped over and over with little result. It wasn’t just a simple edge either, her master made darned sure about that. No, instead of a relatively quick, frustrating moment, Tsunade kept her teetering on the verge of cumming. Sakuras was stuck in that sadistic, infuriatingly intense edge and couldn’t do a single thing about it.  
Suddenly, amidst Sakura’s frantic sobbing and grunting, a somewhat audible rustle could be heard coming from one of the many bushes besides them. An instant, mortifying fear grasped Sakura’s heart as the idea of someone watching them drilled into her mind. Was it someone she knew? How were they going to react? So many questions popped up, one after the other, as her imagination ran wild inside of her. She quickly turned to face the source of the noise – the person, just barely poking out from behind a tree stared right back at her.

“Perfect timing.” Tsunade spoke out, waving the figure over towards them. “It seems like our friend here has finally arrived, Sakura.” She chuckled softly and paused momentarily before continuing. “I’ve been looking for someone to help you with your unruly member and found just the right person to keep you in check… I hope you don’t mind…”

Sakura’s face flared up and her cheeks burned with a strong, bright red – her embarrassment and utter humiliation knew no bounds. Out of everyone in the village her master chose to expose her to, she just had to pick this person. Tsunade’s intentions couldn’t have been clearer with this sudden turn of events, and Sakura was almost overcome by both fear and excitement.

“Now then, Sakura…” Tsunade whispered softly. “Let’s get started with the real training…”


	4. A Paradise in Hell (pt3)

Sakura stared as the figure stepped out of the shadows, feeling her heart beat and her mind panic as she saw who it was. Her legs were still spread wide apart by Tsunade’s genjutsu and her cock big, hard and throbbing in the open. She desperately tried to cover her shame, but there was no way of breaking the hold her master had over her body. Sakura could simply lie there and watch as the person slowly walked towards her, staring at her naked, aching flesh.

“Welcome…” Tsunade paused briefly as she massaged the area around her student’s cock. “We’ve been expecting you, Hinata.”  
“H-Hinata!” Sakura spoke with a trembling voice; her face was beet-red from embarrassment. “I-It’s not w-what it looks like!”  
“Hahaha! I think it’s a bit late for that, Sakura!” Tsunade laughed heartily and wrapped one of her hands around the base of her cock while the other cupped the testicles. “Besides… Hinata knows all about your current position as my student…”  
“Aaaaah!” Sakura moaned as her master began to stroke her shaft. “W-What are you saying?”  
“S-She’s saying that I know all about you, S-Sakura.” Hinata replied and placed herself next to the bewildered, pink-haired girl. “That you are addicted to… masturbating and… ejaculating... that it’s consuming your life entirely.”

Hinata began to blush mildly as she spoke, bringing her hands up to her chest as her gaze peered off to the side. It was quite apparent that she was interested in her friend’s predicament, but didn’t have the courage to stand there and take it all in. instead, the petite girl choose a far more modest route and simply stood there, waiting for someone to continue the conversation.   
On the opposite end, Sakura was completely flabbergasted as to what the Hyuga had said, and why she had been given such private information. Even if most of the things she said were kind of true, it still felt like an exaggeration. Her master surely wouldn’t be so sadistic as to not only reveal everything about her sexuality, but also fabricate some lies to further whatever goal she had in mind, right? But, if only Sakura had the ability to turn her head around, she would surely have noticed the devious grin growing across Tsunade’s face and gotten her just answer.

“No!” Sakura replied. “It’s not like tha…”  
“Behave.”

As the word slipped into her mind, whispered so gently into her ear by her master, Sakura began stammering and became unable to say what she truly wanted to say. Instead, an acute desire swelled within her, urging her to comply with whatever unreasonable demand placed upon her. She tried to fight it, tried to utter her words of honesty but failed miserably. What ultimately escaped her mouth was something else entirely.

“Yes! I’m completely addicted to stroking my big, fat, girl-cock and making it spurt thick, hot semen over and over until nothing remains in my perverted testicles!” Sakura replied, almost moaning the words out with in unrivaled excitement.  
“S-Sakura…” Hinata’s blush flared up and she had to take a step back and cover her eyes with her hands as the implication of her friend’s words sunk into her mind.   
“That was very brave of you, Sakura…” Tsunade teased, giving her protégé a long, slow and firm stroke. “I am really proud of you for coming out like that, and right in front of such a dear and caring friend no less.”   
“I had no idea it was this bad…” Hinata spoke, sneaking a peak at Sakura from between her fingers.  
“But that’s why you are here, right, Hinata?”

Hinata slowly lowered her hands and brought them together in front of her chest. She looked at Tsunade as she mustered the courage to reply. Honestly, she wasn’t sure if she was up to the task, but the Hokage had offered her something very enticing as a reward for her services. It was the only thing that truly pushed her forward, and the only thing she really cared about. But, seeing her friend in such a state had caused her to doubt her motives, or at least rethink her perspective. Maybe she should set her own, selfish goal aside, for the moment, and help the poor girl?

“Y-Yes.” She replied firmly.   
“Have you studied the scroll that I gave you?”  
“Yes… It took a while to get it down, and practicing it was… awkward to say the least.”  
“Wonderful! As long as you can perform the technique, then I am more than satisfied!”  
“S-So you will help me!?” Hinata’s eyes widened as she saw the satisfied smile on Tsunade’s face.   
“Of course I will; I never back down on a deal! Hahaha!”  
“T-Thank you so much, lady Tsunade!”

Sakura lied there, on the ground, leaning against her master and could only listen as the conversation progressed while her veiny cock stood tall and erect. Her face couldn’t get any more red as Hinata kept staring all over her naked body. The tip of her cock oozed precum and jerked occasionally as she felt the stared of her friend scanning the length of her shaft. Her heavy testicles, filled with several months’ worth of ejaculate, pulled sporadically into her groin and rubbed lightly against her pussy as they did. While Sakura was far from being able to ejaculate, she still felt the excitement fueling her hard-on and keeping it painfully stiff. 

“Well then, let’s get started with the tutoring!” Tsunade cheered. “I hope you won’t mind if we use you from some practice, Sakura?”  
“Please… By all means…”

Sakura felt the words slip out of our mouth without much consent. The grip her master had over her and her mind was almost frightening, but also highly arousing. It was as if she could literally feel the words in her brain, urging her to speak them. Once she did, her mind became warm, fuzzy and incredibly pleasant. She was being coerced to obey and was rewarded for her good behavior; but, of course, she didn’t really have a choice. 

“W-Wait, what?!” Hinata gasped, feeling her cheeks flare up once more. “You cannot be serious…”  
“If you want to know how to please a man, then there’s no better practice than having a go at the real thing. Don’t you agree, Hinata?”  
“W-Well…” Hinata muttered softly to herself. “I guess you’re right…”  
“Of course I am, silly. Now get your rump over here and sit down.” Tsunade gestured towards the spot between Sakura’s spread legs. 

Hesitant and incredibly shy, Hinata awkwardly stepped in between her friend’s legs and sat down on her knees. She let her hands rest on top of her thighs as she straightened her back; proper posture was very important after all. Once Hinata was in place, she simply sat there, waiting for Tsunade to say something, but all she was greeted with was a joyful chuckle and a confidant smirk. 

“Alright.” Tsunade said as she nodded at the nervous girl. “Show me what you’ve got!”  
Hinata’s face almost began to glow from overheating. “W-What I-I’ve g-got?” Her voices trembled as she pretended to not understand the question.  
“Yes, your skills.” Tsunade explained. “I need to see what I have to work with before I can give you the right guidance. You can start by giving Sakura a handjob.”  
“But won’t that be bad for her? Considering her… problems, I mean.”  
“Don’t worry, Hinata. Sakura is more than willing to help you.” Tsunade replied. “Besides, once we’ve had sufficient practice, I, with your help, will make sure that she recovers completely!”  
“A-Are you okay with this, Sakura?” Hinata asked, wanting to be absolutely certain that she won’t cause any harm.  
“Do not worry about me, Hinata.” Sakura spoke, letting the voice in her head take control. “Please take your time and practice as much as you want on my cock.”  
“See? There is no problem whatsoever.”  
“O-Okay. If you say so…”

Hinata stared intently at the big, throbbing cock in front of her; it was absolutely terrifying and she had no idea where to even begin. She had never played with a penis before, or anything phallic for that matter, how was she possibly supposed to pleasure such a monster? Hinata was about to give up and just run away in horror, but her kept her in place. That one person she was doing all of this for kept appearing in her mind, smiling back at her with familiar smile. No, she had to at least try to.  
Slowly but surely, Hinata lifted her shaking hands from her thighs and guided them forward towards the towering pillar of pulsating meat. Just as she reached the shaft, hovering just an inch away from it, the Hyuga paused and contemplated what to do. She stayed like that for a small moment, feeling the pressure building up inside her chest. “You can do it!” a voice roared inside of her. Hinata swallowed, and breathed deeply.  
Almost as if leaping forward to catch a pray, Hinata quickly leaned in and grabbed the cock with both of her hands. Sakura let out a small yelp as the sudden pressure assaulted her shaft. Hinata instantly let go of her, thinking that she had just hurt her friend; she quickly realized, however, that it was quite the opposite and awkwardly returned her hands. With a few comforting words from Tsunade, Hinata slowly gathered the courage to start moving her hands.  
As she slid her hands up and down, ruggedly massaging the cock, Hinata noticed just how warm and pleasant it felt in her hands. It was a sensation she had never experienced before and her mind didn’t really know what to make of it all. She looked at Sakura, watching her expression as she did her best to pleasure the member between her legs. The pink-haired girl still looked as if she was in pain, grimacing and grunting oddly as she continued. 

“Oh boy…” Tsunade scratched her head. “There is a whole lot of improvement to be made here, but I’m sure we’ll manage.”  
“I’m sorry…” Hinata apologized and lowered her head in embarrassment and shame.  
“Don’t beat yourself up. Instead, try loosening up that grip of yours and try using just one hand.” Tsunade instructed, keep her tone firm, but optimistic.   
“O-Okay.” She did as her teacher said and let one of her hand go of the cock and instinctively let it rest on the inside of Sakura’s thigh, just next to the base of her shaft.   
“Excellent!” Tsunade cheered. “Nice touch.”  
“T-Thank you…”

Tsunade smiled gently, wrapping her arms around her student and leaned in towards her, resting her chin on top of her left shoulder. She hugged the girl tightly and continued to observe and instruct Hinata as to how to pleasure the scary cock. It was wonderful watching those awkward, clumsy hands make their way up and down the length. The Hokage could almost felt her chest swell with pride whenever the girl improved, even if it wasn’t by much.  
Sakura, on the other hand, was becoming infuriatingly frustrated at the inexperienced handjob she was being given. It was maddening to feel the small and almost insignificant hints of pleasure being drowned in a sea of awkward yanks and inadequate strokes. Hinata’s hand wasn’t wrapped tightly enough around her girth, nor did she possess any form of technique, yet the girl in front of her was so incredibly cute and unintentionally sexy that Sakura felt the excitement stir deep within her. Due to these contradicting sensations, Sakura had entered some sort of limbo where her cock was stuck in a constant state of arousal, but it was never enough to take her anywhere; It was an utter hell, even if it was slightly pleasant.

“Aren’t you the lucky one, Sakura…” Tsunade whispered softly into here ear. “You might actually get to cum today…” She paused briefly, sneaking one of her hands over her student breast and massaged it. “If she manages to bring you over the edge, of course.”  
“Aaah…” Sakura could only reply with soft grunts and subtle moans; the genjutsu made sure her behavior matched her teacher’s expectations completely.   
“It’s time for your first, true lesson, Hinata.” Tsunade raised her head as she spoke. “Pay attention and listen to what I’m about to say.”  
“Y-Yes!”   
“One of the secrets to an amazing handjob, and even sex as a whole, is to get inside the mind of your partner and use their desires and preferences against them.”  
“W-What do you mean?” Hinata replied, continuing to meagerly stroke away at the cock in her hand.  
“Believe it or not, the brain is the biggest sex-organ we humans possess, and neglecting it is one of the most common mistakes you can make.” Tsunade smirked confidently. “It is very important that you consider the individual, and unique, sexual traits of every single partner you have. If you want to become an expert, that is.”  
“I do!” Hinata replied with a surprising vigor. “I want to become as good as I can get!”  
“Then allow me to demonstrate…” 

With a confident, almost starving approach, Tsunade reached down towards her student’s cock and wrapped her hands around it. Almost immediately, Sakura was moaning lewdly and grunting strongly as pleasure began to pour into her. The soft, yet firm hands worked up and down her cock expertly, quickly forcing her towards the edge at a shocking pace. Her testicles began to pull into her groin and her shaft jerked with excitement.

“This, so far, is a pretty good handjob…” Tsunade spoke softly. “Experience and knowledge about pleasing a cock specifically can easily get you this far, but you’ll soon begin to struggle if you want to push it further than this. Of course, I am cheating a little bit since I know what sort of techniques our test subject enjoys, so take this with a grain of salt.”

Tsunade began to fondle the testicles, rolling them around in her palm, kneading and squeezing them as her other hand slid up and down the length. She rotated and rubbed against the sensitive cock-head, smearing the precum all over it to make it extra slippery. To keep her toy flustered and guessing, she alternated the speed of her hand, rotating and applying varying degrees of pressure. Then, just as Sakura was about to ejaculate, Tsunade simply stopped and slowly dragged her fingers over the tip and grinned.

“Hnnng!” Sakura grunted and groaned, feeling her cock jerk and bounce as it desperately tried to unload.  
“This is more than enough to make any boy, or girl in this case, ejaculate with bliss.” She paused briefly and carefully placed her hand around her student’s cock once more. “But watch as I apply some more, intricate, stimulation…”  
“…” Hinata silently stared in awe; her eyes were open wide, taking in every little bit of information.   
“Do you love spreading your legs and showing your big, hard, girl-cock to your friend?” Tsunade spoke loudly and clearly, making sure every single word was distinct and provocative.   
“Yes!” Sakura moaned happily as she was being edged by Tsunade.  
“W-What!?” Hinata’s face brightened completely. “W-What are you saying!?”  
“Tell her, Sakura…”  
“I love having my big, hard cock stroked in front of you, Hinata! I want you to see just how much of a perverted slut I really am!”

Sakura felt like she was about to cry; the embarrassment she felt knew no bounds and her mind screamed and begged for mercy. She felt her mouth continue to move, to speak, to reveal her darkest, most secret kinks and fantasies, and all in front of her friend. But, at the same time, Sakura felt such an incredible arousal from this exposure; everything she said was true after all. Her cock strained so fucking hard, and was being constantly being nudged towards the edge the sadistic Hokage. 

“Two…” Tsunade began to count the edges.   
“AaaaaaaahhhH!” Sakura sighed lewdly as she was forced into a second edge. “Fuuuuckk!”

Hinata could feel an unusually strong heat coming from inside, and she just couldn’t help burying her hands between her legs as she continued to stare at the two. She was still sitting on her knees, keeping her legs tightly closed, just a foot away from the action. Her breathing had become flustered and her face was almost as red as a boiled lobster. She couldn’t believe what was coming out of Sakura’s mouth, and her previous impression of the girl had completely shattered.  
She just stared, watching how the Hokage continued to draw out such incredibly erotic noises from her friend. Every single move of her hands and fingers were expertly pleasuring the big cock, making it jump and drool, over and over again. Hinata felt the warmth between her legs grow as she watched Sakura’s precum run down her veiny length; she could hardly believe how much of it was coming out.

“Hnnnng!!!” Sakura grunted and gritted her teeth as another hard edge strained her cock. Her master was just tickling her cock-head lightly with her fingers, teasing her as she was kept on the verge of cumming  
“Three…” Tsunade returned her attention to Hinata. “In Sakura’s case, she loves when her partner looks her in the eyes.” She explained, squeezing the cock in her hands. “Four…”  
“Aaaaah! Fuuuck!!!”  
“She is also very fond of humiliation and derogatory names… Five…”  
“M-Master!” Sakura trembled and shook, unable to move from the position her master had forced her into. All she wanted was to get herself off and cum her brains off, but her body refused to move.  
“Edge, you perverted slut…” Tsunade softly ordered.

Each edge she forced out of her student, the less work Tsunade had to put in to bring out another one. Her hands were barely moving, and her fingers just lightly brushed against the firm, veiny cock. It was such a treat to see the poor girl try to cope with the abundant, tireless waves of pleasure grinding her brain to dust. And now she even got someone else that would appreciate the work she did. With Hinata so deeply enthralled in their fun, it would most likely not take that much energy and time to convert her. Many lewd and wonderful thoughts began to spin around in Tsunade’s head; she could use an assistant after all. 

“Twelve…” Tsunade grinned and let go of the cock, letting it stand straight up, jerking and throbbing in the air. “Did our little whore enjoy that?”  
“Uuughh…” Sakura groaned tiredly, unable to properly respond to her master’s question; she had already been edged many times, even before her master started counting. It was so much easier to withstand the torture earlier during her training, but after several months, and all that cum stored inside of her, she had to concentrate so hard as to not be driven completely insane.  
“That was incredible…” Hinata mumbled quietly to herself. “B-But isn’t there supposed to be white stuff coming out from her?” She asked shyly, angling her face away from the two as she spoke.   
“You mean the ejaculate?” Tsunade teased.  
“Y-Yes…”  
“That’s because I’m saving that part for you, my dear student.”  
“Y-You can’t be serious…” Hinata mumbled.  
“Of course I’m serious.” She replied, gesturing the girl to come closer. “What good is knowledge if you’re not going to put it to use?”  
“…”   
“Now come over here and have another go at it.”

Hinata pouted briefly as she nudged herself forward; she knew Tsunade was right, but that didn’t make things any easier for her. As she returned to her previous spot, she slowly reached out and carefully placed one of her around the cock, causing Sakura to grunt in frustration. Hinata could feel it pulsating strongly in her grasp; the heat emanating from the shaft was incredible. She could swear that it was bigger than the last time she felt it, even if it wasn’t that long ago. Obviously, she was just imagining things, maybe, hopefully. 

“Now remember what I said and apply every tiny bit that you’ve learnt, but be sure to start out slow as to not make her cum too quickly.”  
“O-Okay… I will do my best…”


	5. A playful evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content: AU, cunnilingus, masturbation & sex

As the sun began to set, and as the night began to envelop the village, a sharp, audible *thud* could be heard from within the Hokage’s office. The sound came from the limp and exhausted Naruto who had fallen to the floor after reaching the limits of his capabilities. He had been with Kakashi all day, studying various books and scrolls so he could one day take his place. It was a difficult task, especially for someone as inept as Naruto, or at least when it came to things he couldn’t really wrap his head around. 

*Sigh* “Maybe we should call it a night, Naruto?” Kakashi leaned back in his chair and watched the puddle of man, his disciple, wriggle about on the floor.   
“Uugh…” Naruto moaned. “I don’t think I can ever read another word again…”  
“I’ll take that as a yes, then.”   
“This is literally the worst kind of training I have ever experienced…” Naruto muttered to himself and slowly made his way up from the floor. “Take care and see you tomorrow, Kakashi…”  
“Good night, and give Sakura my regards.”  
“Sure thing!”

It took a few seconds before the words truly stuck but once they did, Naruto froze in place for a few seconds, dreading the inevitable pummeling he was going to receive for coming home so late again. A sudden burst of energy exploded from within him and he sent himself flying out through the window, after calmly opening it first, and off in the direction of his home. Luckily for him, it didn’t take all that long before he stood before the front door to his house; being a ninja had its perks and avoiding the crowded streets by taking the rooftop route was one of them.   
Naruto simple stood there for a few moments and nervously held is hand around the doorknob. It shouldn’t have been his hard, but Sakura wasn’t someone you’d want to mess with, and this wasn’t the first time he had been home late. No matter how much he thought about it, things weren’t going to solve themselves; not with him standing outside his home like a complete muppet. With a deep breath and a fiery conviction, Naruto finally open the door and quickly snuck inside. 

“Sakura, I’m home!” He called out.  
“There you are.” A grumpy voice could be heard coming from upstairs. “Where have you been? I’ve been waiting for well over two hours now.”   
“Haha! Sorry about that. I kind of lost track of time and…” Naruto suddenly stopped mid-sentence and simply watched as his girlfriend skipped down the stairs, clad in nothing but a big, and very tight, shirt. “Wow.”  
Sakura let her frustration go and happily skipped over towards her boyfriend. “I know; I’ve had a similar experience at work as well, so I’m just a little bit annoyed.” She pouted cutely as she wrapped herself around him. “I’ve just missed you.”  
Naruto simple stood there and stared down at the ample chest pressed against him. “You have really come a long way since the academy days… That shirt looks great on you…”  
“Jeez.” Sakura smiled slightly. “I’m trying to talk and you’re just looking at my tits.” She tried to sound annoyed, but failed miserably. Instead, she jumped up into his arms and coiled her legs around his waist. “I bet your big, hard cock would look really sexy between them…”  
“That does sounds very appealing…” Naruto smirked and let his hands travel along the curved of Sakura’s body, until they reached her plump, firm ass. “But before we do that, I would like to fuck your brains out…”

With Sakura still clinging to his body, Naruto awkwardly made his way up the stairs and towards their bedroom. He could barely believe just how horny she was, and she was making it even harder for him by grinding herself against his growing bulge. Sakura leaned in towards him, face blushing from sheer lust, and let her lips press against his. She kissed him passionately, pulling him in towards her as he stumbled forward.   
As they reached their destination, Naruto didn’t waste a single second and tossed Sakura onto the big, fluffy bed. With a cute yelp, she landed on her rear and playfully swung her legs toward her boyfriend. Naruto easily dodged the incoming foot and quickly latched onto the ankle, keeping it secured as the second foot flew towards him. Just like the first, he effortlessly secured it in his free hand and mischievously pulled Sakura towards him, spreading her legs intentionally on the way.

A wide grin grew across his face as he saw her naked sex displayed in front of him. “No underwear I see… Confident.”  
She stared back at him with longing eyes and relaxed her legs. “Of course; I always get what I want.”  
“Oh you’ll get exactly what you want…”

Naruto suddenly swung his arms around in a circle, spinning Sakura around and onto her stomach, and pulled her towards the edge of the bed. As her rear was positioned just over the edge, he let her legs go and allowed her feet to rest against the floor. Naruto leaned in towards her, using his hands to spread her thighs apart, just to give him some more room to work. Her pussy was glistening from the abundance of juices dripping out of her.  
Sakura moaned lewdly as she felt his warm tongue enter her, exploring and teasing her many sensitive spots. Her legs were forced open by his arms coiling in between them, up her sides and around her waist. She was pressed downwards and into his hungry mouth, almost forced to endure his relentless assault and wriggling tongue. Even though Sakura could have easily freed herself with the use of her monstrous strength, she was just so fucking horny that she allowed him this moment of dominance.  
As if that wasn’t enough, Naruto momentarily retreated from her pussy and wrapped his lips around her throbbing clit instead. He sucked her into him, pulling lightly on her sensitive bud, licking and sucking until her back arched from the intense pleasure. She gasped and twisted within his hold, now unable to actually pull herself free as her body grew weaker with each passing second. But, just as she was about to cum, her boyfriend retreated and slowly licked upwards, between her lips, until he reached her second hole.  
Naruto was rock hard, and his cock was aching inside his pants, pleading for him to take it out and shove it inside the needy girl in front of him. For now, though, he settled with the next best thing and slowly penetrated his lover’s rear. He released his left hand from her waist and placed it against her moist cunt. Naruto slid his fingers up and down between her lips, teasing and squeezing out as many lewd moans out of Sakura as he could. He continued to provoke her, slowly, until a few begs and pleas slipped out of her, urging him to do it properly. Naruto grinned victoriously to himself and quickly thrust his fingers in and out of her repeatedly.  
Sakura gritted her teeth and pushed backwards, into her lover as the orgasm came crashing towards her. In a single moment, she felt her pussy explode and contract around his strong fingers; her body trembled and her toes curled in delight. Sakura’s moans echoed throughout their home as she continued to cum. She was so loud that the muffled noises of her orgasm reached the people walking down the road next to their house, much to their enjoyment. 

“I barely did anything and you’ve already had an orgasm?” Naruto chuckled briefly. “You are such a naughty girl, Sakura…” *Slap*   
“Aaah!” Sakura moaned sharply, feeling the light stinging sensation on her butt cheek. “Just stick it in me already!”  
“As you wish…” Naruto quickly undid his pants and kicked them to the side.

Pushing himself forward, letting his large cock prod against the wet cunt, he gently entered her and felt the tight walls close in around him. Sakura sighed with great relief and nibbled softly on her lower lip; she had been waiting for this all day. His big cock-head and thick shaft easily pushed away any resistance she might’ve had and began sliding in and out of her. Sakura could still feel the remnants of her orgasm linger within her and couldn’t help but to slam her ass into him with every thrust he made.   
As Naruto swung his hips back and forth, pounding his cock into his slutty girl, he gently ran his hands up her arched back, admiring the lewd curvature of her tight body, until he reached her head. He grabbed a handful of her hair, as he continued to fuck her, and pulled her carefully up from the bed, forcing her body against his. His cock slid in and out, over and over again as he leaned in towards her and whispered into her ear. 

“Seeing you in that shirt makes me so fucking hard, Sakura.” He paused momentarily and increased the pace of his thrusts. “But let’s get that thing off so I can see those lovely tits of yours…”  
“Ah ah ah ah ah ah!!!” She moaned repeatedly and raised the shirt her head, tossing it on the ground, letting her big, firm tits fall out before him.

His hands snuck in below her arms and around her chest, massaging and teasing her impressively hard nipples. Sakura felt her heart race as he fucked and played with her body, pushing her towards a second orgasm. Just as she was about to cum, he suddenly lifted up from her feet and placed her on the bed, face against the sheets and with her ass pointing straight up into the air. He placed himself behind her, and gently slapped his throbbing cock against her clit before pushing back inside.  
Sakura could feel a large portion of his weight pushing down on her; he was leaning in above her and thrust up and down into her contracting pussy. She couldn’t help but to squeal and moan like an animal in heat as the large shaft pushed deep inside of her, and his full, weighty testicles slamming against her throbbing clit. Sakura raised her ass and pressed against the incoming thrusts and gasped; she was going to cum.

“Cuuumming!!!” She screamed, feeling her pussy erupt, squirting all over her boyfriend’s cock.

Naruto wouldn’t stop just yet, however, and kept hammering her with all his strength, forcing her to keep cumming and cumming. Her lewd moans and her tightening pussy would ultimately prove to be too much, even for Naruto, but he’d be darned if he couldn’t keep his load inside for just a bit longer. He grunted hard and fast, feeling the pleasure begin to overwhelm him completely; his testicles had already begun to pump. Naruto gritted his teeth and kept his hold around Sakura as firmly as he could and thrust faster and faster into her.

“Fuuuuck…” Naruto sighed strenuously; he couldn’t hold it in any longer.

He pushed Sakura onto her back and kneeled down in front of her, aiming his large cock towards her chest and stroked furiously. Gritting and grunting, he finally unloaded and thick, boiling ropes of ejaculate shot out of him, painting her large chest and stiff nipples. Naruto kept stroking for dear life, sending more and more cum her way. Just a few moments later, Sakura lied on her back, trembling from the dissipating pleasure of her orgasm; her tits and face had been completely covered with her lover’s thick ejaculate. 

“Haaah…” Naruto exhaled, feeling completely drained after that massive orgasm. “Hahaha… Sorry about that.”  
“Aaah…” Sakura simply moaned in reply as she played with her tits. “My pleasure…”  
“Give me a second.” Reaching for the small towel which they kept next to their bed, Naruto carefully wiped any and all cum off of her face, making sure nothing would get into her eyes. “There, much better!”  
“That was wonderful, hun…” Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned in for a kiss. “But we’re not done yet…”  
“Hahaha!” Naruto chuckled briefly at his girlfriend’s insatiable appetite. “I was hoping you would say that...”


	6. Family Fun - Part 1 (Futa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content: (Sakura x Sarada) Futa on female, teasing, edging, forced orgasms, masturbation, sex  
> Warning: Incest

It was a sunny, late afternoon; not a single cloud could be seen in the sky and the winds breezed lazily through the buildings of Konoha. Yet, despite the calm weather, the village couldn’t be more hectic as the streets were packed with people going about their daily lives. All the adults were getting off from work and their kids poured out of academy in an almost desperate fashion. One of them was Sarada who, despite her surroundings, took her time and strolled comfortably amongst the other, energetic children.  
Before she reached the gate, she took a moment to clean her glasses. In the corner of her eyes, though, she noticed a familiar but fuzzy shape waving towards her direction. It was her mother. Sarada quickly put her glasses back on and hurried over to the cheerful Sakura, almost leaping into her arms. They stood there and hugged each other for a brief but pleasant moment. Sarada then realized that something was a bit off with the situation and took a step back, looking at her mother with a puzzled expression. 

“Mom?” she asked, both surprised and happy at the same time. “What are you doing here?”  
“I managed to get off work a bit early and thought I’d come pick you up.” Sakura smiled back.  
“Is that so?” Sarada replied, narrowing her eyes as she stared at her mother. “And I’m sure it’s not because you want to get me home as soon as possible, just so we can have a bit of family fun?”  
“W-What? Hahaha! Sakura stared off into the distance, laughing awkwardly. “Don’t be silly, Sarada!”  
Sarada chuckled briefly before turning her smile into a subtle grin. “You’re so transparent, mom.”

After their small chitchat, the two of them decided indulge themselves with some delectable meat from Yakiniku Q. Upon arriving, Sakura walked up to the counter and asked for a few portions that she could bring back home. Usually, the restaurant only served customers within the establishment, but Sakura had received a few exclusive benefits due to a couple of favors she had helped the owner with. Unfortunately, there were a lot of customers waiting for their orders, and not even Sakura had enough influence to receive that kind of priority.  
As they waited, Sarada got a bit bored and decided to have some fun. She slowly snuck up behind her mom and innocently wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. Sakura, who were busy talking to the young girl working the register, didn’t think much of it and continued the conversation. But, as moments passed, Sarada slowly slipped her hands below her mother’s waist and found the thing she was looking for.  
He mother flinched momentarily, startled by the sudden sensation coming from her groin. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks, but she remained calm as to not give anything away. Below her, however, Sarada’s hands were busy working on the growing tent, making it more and more difficult for Sakura to remain inconspicuous. Her daughter was grinning mischievously behind her back, entertaining the thought of just pulling down her mother’s pants and showing everyone what she was hiding. Luckily for Sakura, the girl in front of them had to step away for a short moment, giving her ample time to deal with her unruly daughter. 

“Mmm…” Sakura groaned quietly as she turned her head around. “You little, perverted brat. Who said you could play with mommy’s cock out in public?”  
“I just needed something to kill the boredom...” she grinned back at her and continued to tease her playful teasing. “Besides, you’re getting awfully hard from your own daughter’s hands no less. Just who, exactly, is the true pervert here?”  
“Aaah… You are going to get the spanking of your life once we get back home, young lady…”  
“Oh I’m counting on it.”

Sakura wanted to make her stop, but her excitement had become far too strong to overcome and simply allowed her daughter to continue playing with her growing member. The only real fear she had was the risk of someone finding them out; she really didn’t want any more rumors circling about in regards to her rather promiscuous lifestyle. But, just as those thoughts began to set inside her mind, the young girl, who had left a few moments earlier, had come back with their order and could now see everything that was going on.

Flabbergasted, and slightly alarmed, the young girl awkwardly handed Sakura the bag of meat and angled her head away from them. “H-Here’s your meat, Ma’am…”  
“T-Thank you!” Sakura replied and quickly handed her the money before rushing out of the story before more people caught wind of the situation.  
“Bye!” Sarada cheered, running after her mother with the biggest grin on her face. 

Once they were back, and safely inside their home, a flustered Sakura leaned tiredly against the wall of their hallway, catching her breath after her panicked sprint. “I can’t believe I let it happen again! I’m never going to live this down…” she muttered quietly to herself.  
Right next to her, Sarada tried to keep her laughing to a minimum; she was so unbelievably satisfied with her accomplishment. “Pff…”  
“Sarada…” her mother growled. “You better prepare yourself for some much needed punishment…”  
“Oh no…” she replied teasingly as she flaunted her rear at her mom. “Are you going to use that big, fat cock of yours to spank my ass?” Sarada moved towards her mother and placed her hands against the clothed, growing monstrosity. “Or are you going to make me milk you dry with my perverted mouth?”

Sakura felt her cock strain against her pants as it grew bigger and bigger under her daughter’s playful behavior. Her hands felt so good that she simply stood there, letting the young girl work her bulge as she saw fit. A few, lustful and frustrated sighs slipped out between her lips; her pants were becoming a bit too snug to contain her arousal. Then, as she looked down towards her daughter, she saw her opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out. Seeing that wonderful, tight and wet hole and that wriggling tongue was the last push Sakura needed.  
Suddenly, her cock burst out of her pants and finally grew into its fully erect state, throbbing and pulsating lewdly in the air. Both the zipper and button, which held everything in place, had popped off from her pants and flown across the hallway. Sakura smiled and sighed with relief as her big cock had been freed; having it stuck in just a confined space for the majority of the day sure took its toll on her sanity. As her daughter’s hands wrapped around her length, precum began to drool out from the tip. It ran down from her bloated cock-head, down her veiny shaft and over the small hands that teased her member.

“Oh wow…” Sarada gasped softly as she became utterly enthralled with her mother’s excitement. “I will never get tired from seeing your amazing cock…”  
“Aaah… You’ve really done it now, Sarada. Those were my favorite pair…” her mother replied with a stern, yet sultry tone.  
“It’s not my fault your cock is… Aah!”

Before she got a chance to finish, Sarada was hoisted into the air and carried into their living room. Once there, her mother dropped her down in front of their large sofa and effortlessly tore off the remainder of her pants. She grinned with delight as she sat herself down and casually spread her legs before Sarada, displaying both her rock hard cock, and her large, plump testicles. She then gestured her daughter towards her and pointed to the space between her legs. “Now suck on your mommy’s cock like a good little slut…”

“With pleasure…”

Sarada fell to her knees in an instant and seductively crept towards her mother until she found herself nestled comfortably between her legs. She placed her hands Sakura’s legs and slowly slid her hands up the firm thighs, tracing them cautiously towards her prize. Once she found herself at the base of the impressive cock, Sarada let her hands rest around it, just a single inch away. How easy it was for her to just lean in for a quick taste, but she just had to tease her mother first. Sarada smiled gently and blew softly and repeatedly against the rigid flesh, watching as it jumped eagerly with each soft and caressing gust.  
After seeing the slight grimace her mother made, due to the building frustration, Sarada slowly inched forward and lowered herself until her mouth reached the big, cum-filled testicles hanging below. She groaned quietly to herself as she felt the heat grow between her own legs; how she wished to feel the contents of these massive nuts inside of her. Unable to control her urges any longer, the girl leaned in placed one of the testicles between her lips and quickly sucked it into her mouth.  
Sakura moaned loudly, pushing herself back into the sofa as she felt the pleasure coursing through her groin. Her daughter’s playful tongue rolled over her nut, massaging and bouncing it around inside her wet mouth. She could feel her tugging on it, gently pulling it downwards. After a short moment, the second testicle was sucked inside and Sakura could almost feel her cum begin to boil with anticipation.  
Seeing her mother’s heightened arousal, Sarada slowly increased the strength of her sucking and pulled more and more on each individual nut, repeatedly popping them in and out of her mouth. Her mother’s lewd and frustrated moans made her so fucking horny and wet. She loved them so much that she couldn’t stop herself from reaching down into her tights, just to take the edge off. For several minutes, she simply teased her mother’s balls and neglected her cock while she continued to finger herself.  
After a while, once her mother was sufficiently frustrated and desperately horny, Sarada popped those big, juicy testicles out of her mouth for a final time. The young girl sat there and admired her work, just staring at the incredible, almost trembling erection before her. Her mother tried to remain indifferent, but the overwhelming need she felt in her sex was too much for her to hide. She was grunting and breathing ruggedly, digging her nails into whatever part of the sofa she could find and waited patiently for her daughter to continue.  
Sarada leaned in and lightly kissed the plump cock-head, stealing a taste of the clear precum leaking out from the slit. Her left hand cupped her mother’s testicles while her right wrapped around the base of her length. She then slid her hand up and down, squeezing and massaging the large cock while her lips completely enveloped the sensitive tip. Lewd and wet slurping sounds began to emanate from Sarada’s mouth as she began to bob up and down. 

“Aaah…” Sakura groaned, feeling a drastic increase of pleasure. “That feels so good!”  
“Mmmph!” her daughter moaned with joy and momentarily focused all her attention on the sensitive tip, licking and sucking with all her might.  
“Oh fuuuuck! she gritted her teeth as the pleasure drastically flared up, feeling intense suction and the slippery tongue all over her cock-head.

Briefly, after popping the cock out of her mouth, Sara began stroking the entire length as she verbally teased her mother. “Your big, hard cock tastes so good, mommy… Are you going to let your slutty daughter milk and suck all that tasty cum out of your bloated testicles?”  
“Aaaaah!” Sakura gasped lewdly as she felt a strong and firm tug on her balls; Sarada was really going all out on her. “I’m going to cum!

Just as she was about to blow her load, Sarada quickly stopped and let her hand rest at the base of her mother’s cock. She grinned deviously as she watched the giant member jerk and throb, unable to release the massive load stuck inside the pumping testicles. Her mother groaned in sheer frustration as she edged and tried to reach down to finish the job. Sarada, however, swatted her mother’s hands away and kept her orgasm at bay.

As her orgasm quickly disappeared, so did Sakura’s patience. “I think someone is having a little bit too much fun for their own good…”  
“Woops!” Sarada simply chuckled in response

Without a single warning, Sakura quickly grabbed hold of her daughter’s head and pulled her in towards her. Sarada instinctively tried escape, but her mother’s monstrous strength kept her firmly secured. A moment later, the large cock she had been teasing pressed against her mouth and between her lips. Instead of fighting the inevitable, she slowly relaxed her jaw and opened up her mouth. Her mother grinned with a confident glee and quickly pushed her daughter down onto her cock. Sarada’s eyes widened instantly as her gullet stretched and bulged from her mother’s shaft forcing its way inside. 

“Mmmph!!!”  
“That’s right, Sarada… Suck your mother’s cock like a good little slut!”

Sakura pushed her hips upwards, humping and thrusting her cock in and out of the young mouth. As she sped up, she placed her other hand on the back of Sarada’s head and began to throat-fuck her as hard as she could. With each thrust she made, more and more of her cock became coated with her daughter’s saliva. As her shaft slickened with the slippery fluid, she could force even more of her shaft down the tight hole.  
It didn’t take long before the entirety of her veiny length slid in and out, to the point where her testicles slammed repeatedly into Sarada’s chin. Together with that sharp, erotic sensation, her recent, but brief, denial, as well as the intense pleasure around her cock soon proved to be too much for Sakura; she could feel her testicles begin to tighten and pump furiously.  
Just a short moment later, a massive stream of semen shot out of her cock and straight into her daughter’s stomach. Sakura gritted her teeth and grunted hard, feeling her member throb and jerk as she continued to unload. She was cumming so hard that the semen couldn’t possible enter Sarada’s belly fast enough, to the point where most of it simply rushed back up her throat. The cum blasted out of her daughter’s mouth and nose with an incredible force, and splattered all over her mother’s groin.  
As Sarada was choking on the massive, motionless cock stuck inside of her throat, she stared up at her mother with pleading eyes. Seeing her daughter’s frantic pleas, Sakura quickly released her grip and pulled away from the young girl. With her sudden freedom, Sarada felt the remaining semen pour out from her mouth as she coughed and gasped for air, almost choking on the thick, white fluid as it left her. 

“Fuck…” Sarada grunted, wiping the remaining semen away from her lips. “You cum like a freaking horse!”  
“Aaaaah… And there’s more where that came frome!”

Sakura tightened her grip on her daughter’s head once more, pulling the surprised girl towards her and aimed her still rigid cock towards her face. She wrapped her free hand around her throbbing length and begun sliding it up and down. The lust inside her body was just too strong to oppose, and even though she had just ejaculated, it just hadn’t been enough. As she continued, Sakura could already feel her testicles prepared for another load; she just needed a few more strokes.  
She grunted and groaned, desperately racing towards that much needed orgasm. Her hand flew up and down her shaft, squeezing and rotating around every sensitive spot she could find. Below her, Sarada stared longingly at Sakura’s perverted display and instinctively opened her mouth for her. She had never seen her mother this horny and desperate to cum before. It was so much fun seeing her stroke her cock with such an uncontrollable need; she could have a lot of fun if she could figure out how to replicate whatever caused her mother’s current predicament. 

“Fuuuck! Cuuumming!!!”

Ropes of thick, searing ejaculate erupted from Sakura’s pulsating cock as she trembled and groaned so lustfully. She came so hard that she utterly failed to hit the open, lewd and welcoming mouth in front of her. Instead, slowly and steadily, she painted her daughter’s face completely white with her cum. With a small inkling of frustration, Sarada closed her mouth and frowned disappointingly. “You had one job, mom…”

“Aaah…” Sakura sighed with relief. “Sorry, that felt so good that I couldn’t control myself.”  
“Jeez, even my glasses have been completely covered… I can’t see a single right thing now!”  
“Oh, honey.” her mother chuckled. “You won’t need your eyes for the next part…”  
“Wha… Aaaah!”

Sarada felt her body fly up from the ground, much like earlier, and soon found herself lying with her back on top of the sofa, with her legs hanging out from the edge. Her mother went down on her knees and slowly inched forward. She watched as the massive, rock-hard cock came closer and closer, until it rested neatly on top of her groin and abdomen. Sarada stared, to the best of her ability, at the monster and imagined just how deep it could go if it was pushed inside of her.  
The sheer weight of her mother’s cock was astonishing; it was as if someone was resting their weirdly erect, boneless arm against her stomach. Sarada could feel her wet pussy begin to throb with renewed vigor as the cock slowly slid down towards the opening. Feeling a bit too eager, Sarada wrapped her legs around her mother’s waist and tried to pull her in. Sakura simply smiled back at her and refused to do what her daughter wanted; she was going to give Sarada a taste of her own medicine.  
Sakura bit down on her lower lip as she began to prod against the young girl’s wet and tight pussy; the sweet sensation unbearably intoxicating. Her tip brushed lightly against the opening as she pushed forward and it took everything she had to not just ram it in there. “Not yet…” she thought. “Teach your daughter to behave like she should.” 

“God…” Sarada groaned in frustration. “Just give it to me already!”  
Her mother grinned playfully and placed her hands on the inside of Sarada’s thighs, making sure her legs were spread and that she couldn’t move towards her. “Try again…”  
“Please give me your cock, mom…”  
“C’mon, Sarada… That’s not how you beg.”  
Sara frowned momentarily, refusing to give her mother what she wanted. But the longer it took, the harder it got to deny the acute need in her sex. Ultimately, the young girl couldn’t wait any longer, and spoke with an apparent embarrassment. “P-Please use my pussy as your cock-sleeve, mommy…”  
Unlike her mother, Sarada didn’t possess the same fortitude against teasing, and that amused Sakura to no ends. “That’s much better, Sarada…”

Having survived the brief ordeal, and with her mother’s approval, Sarada was finally allowed to feel the large member begin to enter her. The fat cock-head easily pushed her walls aside and stretched her open completely. A rush of intense, uncontrollable pleasure flooded into her, sending her into a frenzy of lust. She had waited all day for this and now, finally, she was getting exactly what she needed.  
Her pussy instantly tightened around the invading shaft, squeezing, hugging and pulling in as much cock as possible. Sarada could barely sit still as the inches entered her with an infuriatingly slow pace, but her mother kept her firmly in place. The erection continued to delve deeper, reaching areas and spots Sarada didn’t even know existed. Not until her mother’s tip kissed the entrance to her womb did the cock come to a halt.  
Sakura watched the sweet reaction on the young girl’s face as she wriggled with joy, and slowly began to retreat. Her cock slid out of the tight pussy until nothing but her tip remained inside. She nudged back and forth briefly, giving her daughter just a small taste of what was to come. After that small tease, playful tease, Sakura began to slide her cock in and out, slowly building up speed. Sarada gasped wildly and stared at her mother while her pussy was being filled by the large, veiny girl-cock. 

“That feels so fucking good, mommy! Please fuck my pussy with your big, hard cock!”

Sakura grunted softly with each thrust she made, watching and grinning as her thick member slid in and out of her daughter’s tight, wet pussy. She truly admired just how much of her length that the small girl could take. Even though Sarada was far from being able to take the entirety of her large member, she was confident that, with enough practice, it wouldn’t take that much longer until they had reached their goal. Until then, Sakura would just have to encourage her daughter to keep working hard and give her the proper guidance she deserved.  
As the two continued to fuck, the wet and lewd sounds of their bodies slamming into each other began to echo throughout their living room. It quickly filled their ears and assaulted their minds, driving them both to an even greater height of lust and pleasure. Caught within a brief moment of spontaneity, Sakura suddenly stood up from the floor and grabbed her daughter, lifting her up into the air and spinning her around. She hooked her arms under Sarada’s knees, letting her back rest against her modest chest and slowly lowering her on top of her throbbing cock.  
Sarada felt the hard shaft penetrate her once more, and before she could prepare herself, her mother began thrusting up and down, pounding her as hard as she could. She arched her back in response to the sudden onslaught of thrusts and pushed herself into her mother’s tits. Her arms automatically wrapped themselves around the woman’s neck, just to keep herself steady. Sarada held onto her for dear life as she began to bounce up and down on the large cock fucking her pussy. 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!!! Sarada moaned, feeling her first orgasm rushing towards her at a frightening pace. “Fuck me harder!”

Sarada gasped for air as the pleasure grew inside of her. She couldn’t believe just how easy it was for her mother to make her cum. There was just something about her cock that made everything so fucking incredible. No matter how much they fucked, she never truly got used to sheer perfection of its shape and size. The curvature was just perfect, the thickness was beyond this world, the way its shaft and veins throbbed inside of her and the unbelievably large loads she could unleash was just a few things from the much, much larger and complete list of perks.

“Oh god…” she moaned. “I’m cumming!!!”

Feeling the young girl’s tight, squirting pussy squeeze down on her cock, Sakura felt herself being pushed over the edge as well. She thrust as hard as she could, pushing her aching member deep into her daughter and ejaculated for a third time. Her testicles pulled hard into her groin and pumped furiously, shooting rope after rope of thick, creamy and boiling semen right into Sarada’s pussy. She felt her knees begin to weaken as she continued to cum, almost unable to keep herself upright as the pleasure coursed through her body.  
Sarada gasped for air as her orgasm flared up due to the hot liquid filling her pussy. Pleasure crackled through her spine like electricity and forced its way up into her brain. The sensation was so strong that she felt like it was going to melt her mind into an actual, useless pile of goo. Yet, her mother refused to stop cumming, and the constant stream of semen kept her own orgasm alive. That, in turn, made her pussy contract as squeeze and milk even more ejaculate out from Sakura’s testicles. It was wonderful, intense cycle of renewed pleasures. It would take the two several minutes to truly free themselves from the intense sensation and finally let their bodies unwind.  
After a short while, her mother relaxed her arms and allowed her daughter to fall, gently, down and on top of the relatively sticky sofa. Sarada landed on her knees and immediately leaned over the back of the furniture, and with her ass sticking invitingly out from the edge. She sighed with great relief and enjoyed just how sensitive her pussy had become. It was somewhat relaxing just standing there, feeling the remnants of her orgasm steadily trickling away.

“Holy fuck…” Sarada groaned. “That was absolutely incredible…”

Expecting some form of answer, Sarada grew a bit nervous as the response never arrived; surely her mother didn’t intend to continue, right? As she was about to turn around and face the silence behind her, just to see what was going on, a pair of hands grabbed hold of her hips. Her mother’s cock pushed deep inside of her and began thrusting in an out as fast as she could. Sarada’s quiet groaning was quickly replaced by a lustful and incoherent moaning.  
Sarada held onto the sofa as much as she could while her mother continued to slam herself into her already cumming pussy. She tried to calm herself down but, instead, she found herself cumming again and again. She came so fast that she couldn’t even keep track of the number of orgasms she been forced through. After a while, her eyes began roll backwards into her head and her tongue dangled limply out of her mouth. Her entire face contorted and twisted with sheer bliss from the overwhelming pleasure and lust that assaulted her body. Each thrust her mother made was another step towards utter madness, and there was nothing she could do about it but pray that her mother would be satisfied eventually.  
Behind her, Sakura was pounding away at the young girl in front of her. She didn’t care about techniques at this point and, instead, just kept slamming her cock into the tight cunt without single hint of remorse. “Just a little bit more!” Sakura grunted; she could feel the familiar sensation begin to stir inside her tired testicles. Reaching out towards her daughters head, she grabbed onto her hair and pulled her back towards her. Sarada’s firm ass pressed against the incoming cock as a result, applying just a bit force to the thrusting.  
Consumed by her orgasm, Sarada’s body went completely limp and was only held up because of her mother’s grip on her. Her pussy squeezed tightly around the wonderful member, so much so that she could feel every single, throbbing vein along its shaft. She felt her sanity begin to slip as she was pushed well beyond her limits; she had been cumming nonstop for who know how long. But, just as she thought she was going to pass out, her mother finally reached her own limit. Sakura pushed her cock inside a final time, almost falling on top of her daughter as she wrapped her arms around her. She hugged Sarada tightly and grunted weakly, feeling the last of her semen slowly leak out of her pulsating member.  
Falling down into an exhausted, messy pile of trembling limbs and aching muscles, Sakura pulled her daughter in and hugged her lovingly. She could feel how the girl was still cumming her brains out and simply lied there and watched her ride it out. After a few moments, Sarada was finally able to calm down and actually managed to, thanks to the soothing comfort of her mother’s warm body, fall asleep shortly thereafter.


	7. Guinea Pig (Futa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content: (Ino x Futa Sakura) AU, domination, milking-machine, edging, orgasm denial & bondage

Somewhere within the halls of Konoha’s hospital, a few levels below ground, there are a series of test chambers hidden away from public eyes. There the medical ninja and scientists would develop new medicines and equipment which could greatly benefit the world. Within one of these rooms, a nervous, yet slightly excited Sakura sat helplessly in one of the many a delivery-like chairs and waited for the tests to begin. Her ankles, waist, neck and arms had been neatly secured to prevent any, and all unnecessary movements.

“I’m still trying to figure out why I’m helping you out with this…” Sakura muttered softly; her cheeks had a bright, red glow to them. “And what’s up with all this bondage?”  
“You promised you would help me, Sakura.” Ino hummed cheerfully. “Just try to relax and this will all be over before you know it.”  
“You still haven’t told me why I have to be tied up for this.”  
“You would have to ask the ones who are in charge because I really don’t have the slightest idea – I’m just following protocol.”  
“Hmm…” Sakura growled quietly as her overly-happy friend fiddled with the large piece of machinery that sat between her restrained legs.

Not too long ago, the hospital’s need for more, inanimate and professional methods of extraction semen had increased dramatically. Exactly why and how these demands appeared had not been explained as of yet, but the people in charge were set on making it happen. Somehow, and for some inexplicable reason, Ino had been assigned to one of the few would be conducting experiments using the new equipment. Or that’s at least what she had told Sakura.  
Usually, these sorts of tests would be performed on the relevant sex but, due to Sakura’s unique bodily traits, a few exceptions had been made. In actuality, however, trials were to be prioritised on individuals with these unique quirks until adequate results had been gathered. Not until then would they move over to men which, to Sakura, didn’t make a whole heap of sense either. She wasn’t told much about anything, but her cooperation was crucial as she was one of the few which had this unique trait. 

“Okay, we are just about done…” Ino muttered before suddenly appearing from behind the strange machine. “Are you ready to get started, Sakura?”  
Feeling slightly nervous, Sakura glanced around the room from a brief moment before returning her attention to the cheerful Ino. “Sure, let’s get this over with before I die of embarrassment…”  
“Oh don’t be silly, Sakura; we’ve seen each other naked plenty of times.”  
“Sure, but not for any sexually explicit reason...”   
“Right then!” Ino completely ignored her friend. “I will position this cylinder above your penis and slowly lower it until it has enveloped you completely. I will then start monitoring your body’s vitals and reactions to certain stimuli and make appropriate calibrations until we’ve found a good match.”  
“Kinky.” Sakura joked nervously.   
“Haha!” Ino chuckled. “Good one!”

Without much else said, the machine turned on and a subtle hum could be heard coming from it. A few moments later the bulky arm, which the cylinder was attached, began moving into position over Sakura’s groin. It was somewhat frightening seeing such heavy equipment looming over her most tender area and the idea of something going horribly wrong was constantly on her mind. But, just as it was about to descend upon her, it suddenly stopped halfway there.

“Oh, of course, how silly of me. You need to be erect for this to work, Sakura.” Ino smirked slyly and winked at her friend. “Would you like some help?”  
“No, I can do it myself, just untie my hands.”   
“I’m Sorry, but I can’t do that until the procedure is over; I have some very strict guidelines to follow.” Ino could barely hide the mischievous joy she felt, and assertively grabbed Sakura’s cock with her right hand. “Just sit there for a moment and enjoy…”

Sakura wasn’t prepared for her friend’s sudden attack and moaned lewdly as the pleasure began to grow in her member. She tried to hold back, as to not appear like as a complete slut, but it was hard to deny the increasing need for more. It had been some time since she last had an orgasm, mainly due to how busy she was and how little Sasuke was home. It was, honestly, one of the only reason Sakura even joined this project, to get some sexual excitement back into her life and maybe enjoy some kinky ways of relieving herself. 

“There you go…” Ino whispered softly. “Feel that fat cock of yours growing in my hand, Sakura… Feel it ache for my attention.”  
“Fuck, Ino…” Sakura groaned as the blush on her cheeks grew. “Do you have to make it awkward?”   
“Awkward? Don’t lie to yourself, Sakura. You love this… so just admit it already.”

Keeping her lips sealed, Sakura remained silent and refused to give Ino what she wanted, regardless how right she were. Her hand continued to travel along the length of her bulging shaft and it would not take long until she became rock-hard. Unable to keep her welling lust hidden any longer, she let out another groan as her cock strained and jerked. Her inner voice, which usually was the source of her mental strength, screamed and begged for her to let go of her silly pride and just enjoy it; her entire being seemed to falter under the weight of Ino’s meticulous and playful teasing. 

Staring at the marvellous erection before her, Ino couldn’t help but to gasp in awe at its size. “Holy shit, Sakura… I knew you were big, but I had no idea just how fucking massive you truly were.”   
“Stop staring, please… this is too embarrassing…” Sakura’s face was as red as it could be.  
Giving her a few more, intimate strokes, Ino licked her lips and, once more, guided the cylinder down onto its pray and slowly watched as the machine consumed the humongous girl-cock. “There we go… watch as it swallows your fat cock…”  
“Ooooooh fuuuuck!” Sakura tugged at her bonds instinctively. “It’s so tight…”

She had no idea what was inside that metallic sleeve, but it was unreasonably soft and slick. Small tendrils and squishy buds pressed against every part of her veiny member. Sakura could feel several, tight rings pressing down along the length of her shaft, but they did nothing as of yet. Once the machine had enveloped her entirely, she noticed it shrinking around her, and especially around her sensitive cock-head. It was almost as if her cock and tip was being sucked and squeezed by an ever-increasing pressure, to a point where she would be far more susceptible to whatever the machine was about to do.  
It was definitely an odd, but incredibly arousing experience having such an alien device around her fat girl-cock. Sakura couldn’t find words to explain how it felt, nor would she be able to express them out of fear of sounding like a sex-starved harlot in heat. Her eyes was entirely focused on the plain and boring device, almost as if she hoped to pierce it with her gaze, just to understand what was going on inside it.  
Then, just as her curiosity began to boil into an acute need, the machine purred into life. Her heart skipped a beat as the suction inside the cylinder increased drastically, and the walls began to move along the length of her hardened shaft. It sucked so ferociously on her member, forcing it to grow even further. Sakura began to wonder if this was part of its function, to bloat the user’s cock by both tightening the sleeve and sucking on it at the same time, forcing it into an erection which she could not get rid of.   
Groaning and grunting with delight, Sakura felt the sleeve begin to rotate and vibrate while the many rings began to squeeze down on specific parts of her cock. One crawled down to the base of her shaft and tightened rapidly, while the other two positioned themselves around the middle and just under the ridge of her tip. They didn’t not sit as tight as the on at the bottom, but these would gently nudge up and down, just an inch, without any apparent reason. Of course, Sakura could not even attempt to understand what each, individual part was designed to do; she was far too busy with being blown away at the sheer magnitude of pleasure that coursed through her.

“So what do you think, Sakura? Does it feel good?” Ino smirked joyfully – she knew her questions were completely redundant, but hearing her friend answer them gave her such a delightful rise.  
“I… I…” Sakura stammered. “I-l love it!”  
“Glad to hear it!” she paused, and fiddled momentarily with the controller in her hand. “Let’s turn it up to level two.”

With a single, lewd gasp, Sakura lost all the air in her lungs as her cock expanded explosively inside the sleeve. The machine sucked, vibrated, stroked and licked against every sensitive spot on her bulging cock and slowly built up speed until it had reached the desired level. Sakura clawed at the edges of the chair and dug her nails into the leather-like cushion, hoping to take the edge off of this intense sensation. A few moments later, she began to pant hard and fast as she felt her testicles contract and pump. “What the hell?!” she thought. “I can’t be cumming so soon!”

Noticing how rapidly Sakura’s first orgasm approached, Ino quickly turned the machine off. “Woah! Slow down there for a second, Sakura! We can’t have you blowing your load so soon and risk ruining valuable data!” 

Sakura wasn’t listening; she was far too focused on her incoming orgasm to even care about outside interference. However, just as she was about to empty her massive load into the inanimate object around her cock, the machine had already ceased all activity and the three rings around her cock all tightened to prevent any fluids from leaking out. Sakura groaned and gritted her teeth as she thrashed within her bonds, unable to properly deal the harsh edge and the overwhelming frustration she was forced through.   
Her testicles felt as if they were boiling and kept pumping desperately and relentlessly for several seconds until they finally gave up. Not a single drop of semen had managed to pass through the rings around her shaft and her orgasm had ultimately, and effortlessly, been denied. Sakura swung her head from left to right in sheer frustration and instinctively humped hard into the metallic sleeve, but didn’t not managed much. 

“There, there…” Ino whispered as she stroked her friend’s head in hopes of calming her down. “Let’s try going a bit slower this time.”  
“Just let me cum, Ino, please…” Sakura begged meekly.   
“Not yet, but soon, Sakura – just hold on and let me run a few more tests.” 

How the hell was she supposed to hold on when just a few minutes of testing had pushed her through one of the strongest edges she had ever experienced? Unfortunately, Sakura didn’t have much time to contemplate her situation, or much choice, before the machine turned on once more. This time, however, not all of the previous functions had been activated. The sleeve seemed content with simply stroking away at her shaft and sucking tenderly on her tip. In fact, it was so gentle that she had a hard time feeling any excitement from it at all. 

“Alright…” Ino muttered to herself as she watched the screen in front of her. “Seems like we should be able keep you at certain levels without too much difficulty, but I need to keep testing, just to be completely sure of it.”

The machine began to hum, just a bit louder as the strength of its stroking and sucking increased by a small degree. Unlike before, Sakura could genuinely feel a subtle rise within her sex, as if constantly, but slowly, being pulled towards an inevitable orgasm. But, just as the pleasure built up, the machine returned to the previous, stale setting, leaving her just a bit frustrated and annoyed.

“Interesting… It seems like I was correct…” Ino tried her best, but during her seemingly, professional act, an evil grin began to emerge. “Let’s keep going, shall we?” 

Biting down on her lip, Ino quickly removed the devilish grin from her face and kept staring at the screen. On it was all the information she could ever hope to need in order to achieve her true intentions. Not only did it show Sakura’s vital, it also showed the level of her excitement, brain activity, stress levels, and how close she was to an orgasm. As a result, Ino had full control over her friend’s ability to ejaculate, and that kind of authority was something she could not ignore, and would abuse maliciously.   
For the next hour, Ino used every little trick she could to make her friend’s experience as intense and frustrating as she possibly could. It was a slow and meticulous torture, and Sakura tried so hard not to break under the unrelenting assault on her sex. In the end, however, the copious amount of strong edges and the continuous denial of her orgasms got the better of her. She tried to summon the unreasonable strength in her body, to tear free from the hellish bonds and finally receive what she was promised. Instead, she found herself completely powerless to do anything; something was holding her back.

“W-What… I…” she stammered, unable to form a coherent sentence. “I-I… can’t…”  
“I’m sorry, but I can’t have you going wild or breaking free from the chair, Sakura. Not until we’re done.” Ino chuckled briefly as the supposedly energetic woman wriggled around in vain. “You see, the chair you’re so comfortably resting in has a chakra-dampener installed. Its purpose is to keep the occupant relaxed and safe; it’s just another precaution to prevent self-harm.”  
“Aaaaahh!” Sakura moaned loudly as her throbbing girl-cock was forced through another edge. “C-Cum!” she begged. “P-Please let me… Cum!”  
“Soon enough, Sakura, I promise.” Ino untruthfully stated. 

As she lied there, tied own, edging and her entire body on fire, Sakura meagrely jerked and hoped to find enough energy to vocalize her thoughts. She couldn’t stand this any longer, she had to cum, and she had to do it now! Her testicles were bloated with an abundance of thick, boiling cum; there was not a single moment where she couldn’t feel the aching need, that urgent desperation to unload. 

“Please, just let me cum already!” she roared. “Milk my fat cock before I got insane!”  
Ino felt her own excitement flare as those wonderful words reached her ears; her friend was pleading so nicely and so desperately. “Oh I can’t wait any longer… It’s time I give you what you deserve…”

With that statement, Ino finished calibrating the machine and watched as it began to work, as it was just told, on the massive cock. She listened to the series of lewd noised produced by her friend as the pleasure soared in her body. Ino walked slowly towards the table near Sakura’s head, leaned down and picked up and item. She turned her attention to the flustered woman below her and watched the intoxicating expression on her face.

“Open wide, Sakura…”

Not thinking, or even listening, Sakura felt a round object pushing against her lips and into her mouth; she did not realize what it was until it was far too late. The ballgag was quickly secured around her head and Sakura was no longer able to speak properly, or to object what was about to happen next. She stared up at Ino as confusion filled her mind, and what she saw was an unbelievably sinister and satisfied grin. 

“I hope you’ve been enjoying yourself during the last hour, because what you’re about to experience is something truly unique and special…” Ino crouched down and positioned herself at the same height as her friend. “I’m going to be leaving you for now, and I won’t be back until much, much later...“ She reached out, placing her hand on Sakura’s cheek and caressed it gently. “Meanwhile, this machine is going to edge your brains out… It’s going to tease and torment you to the outmost of its capacity, over and over again…”   
“MMMMPPHH!!!” Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs as the machine threw her into a state of constant edging. Her eyes were wide open as tears began to form; not from sadness or fear, but from the powerful sensation tearing her mind apart.

Walking towards the exit, Ino purred lewdly as she listened to the screams of her edging friend and felt the juices run down between her legs. As she was about to open the door, she turned around and saw the fantastic view of Sakura and the machine which tortured her enormous girl-cock. She smiled and nibbled softly on her lower lip; she imagined what it must feel like to lie there helplessly, unable to stop that wicked machine for fucking you braindead. Ino could barely wait to get out of there and grab one of her fuck-buddies, just so she could get off on a nice, juicy cock; it didn’t matter who, all she would be thinking of is Sakura edging and screaming for hours.

“You know…” Ino chuckled. “If you hadn’t snagged Sasuke away from me, then none of this would have happened…”  
“Mmmm?!” Sakura groaned, turning her head and staring at the grinning woman.”  
“Maybe I should pay him a visit?” she winked and quickly left the room and locked the door behind her. “You wouldn’t mind that, right?”

With a whirlpool of incoherent thoughts, Sakura began to chew on the ball in her mouth, cursing silently as the machine fucked her senseless. But, even as the functionality of her brain decreased, Sakura managed to piece together enough words to form a sentence which she would repeat over and over again. “I’m going to fucking pummel that arrogant pig into mashed bacon!”


	8. Family Fun - Part 2 (Futa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Content: (Sakura x Sarada x Ino)(Commission) Futa, blowjob, cunnilingus, masturbation, ruined orgasm & threesome  
> Warning: Incest

It was your average, Friday afternoon and Sarada had just freed herself from the clutches of the ninja academy. Today was particularly hard for her as she had left her home incredibly horny and aroused – by now she was practically salivating for a good, hard fuck. Luckily for her, there was a big, delicious cock waiting for her at home. Sarada could barely keep herself from giggling as she imagined it inside of her, pounding and thrusting away until her mind went blank. She was beyond happy and felt like the luckiest girl in world for having a mother like Sakura. Just as she began to pack the books into her backpack, she could hear a couple of boys, some distance away, talking about something familiar. 

“Hey, have you seen that Sakura woman?” one of them snickered. “I mean, holy shit… I’d like to bend her over and give her a taste of my big dick!”  
“Oh yeah!” another started laughing. “She looks like she spends most of her time on her knees, if you know what I’m saying!”  
“I bet she’s really good at sucking cock!”

Listening to what they were saying, Sarada couldn’t help but chuckle as they had no idea what they were talking about. Although it did help to whet her appetite for her mother’s cock, the irony of the whole situation just made her chuckle even more as she imagined her mother going to town on the poor boys. “You guys have no idea…” she thought. “If anything, you would be the ones sucking HER dick.” Leaving the ignorant boys to their boisterous conversation, Sarada zipped up her bag and headed straight for the exit.   
Once outside, she took a moment to feel the warmth of the sun on her face; it was such a lovely day. She, unfortunately, had to spend the majority of the day inside due to all the surprise tests and classes regarding espionage and information gathering; not a single moment was spent on exercise or combat training. Sarada had no problems with mental gymnastics – she actually preferred it – but wasting most of the day inside the academy was such a shame. 

After taking a deep breath and letting it all out in a single, joyful sigh, Sarada grinned and muttered silently to herself. “Now let’s get home and fuck some cock…”

Upon arriving at her home, Sarada could barely get her shoes off properly as she stumbled her way inside. The amount of fumbling she managed was kind of unsightly for a ninja such as herself but she just couldn’t help it; her pussy was starving. Once she had overcome the obstacles at the front door, Sarada quietly snuck around the rooms to see if she could find her mom and surprise her. She wasn’t in the kitchen, or in the living room, so the feisty girl decided to check her bedroom. But, as she drew closer to the door, she could hear someone inside the room that wasn’t her mother. Sarada placed herself as close as she could to the door, carefully and silently opening it for a peek inside.   
What she saw not only startled her, but also caused a lump to form in her throat; auntie Ino was on her knees in front of her mother and was unzipping her pants with her teeth. Sarada watched as the woman pulled out the cock she had dreamed all day about and wrap her eager mouth around its tip. She seemed to take her time, kissing and sliding her tongue along the thick shaft, slowly forcing it to grow into a powerful erection. 

“Well aren’t you an eager little slut?” Sakura taunted, grabbing her still growing cock and slapping it repeatedly over Ino’s face. “You really want this, don’t you, whore?”  
“Fuck yes!” Ino happily replied. “Give me that sexy monster cock of yours, Mistress… I want to suck on it like the horny little sex-slave that I am!”  
“Then show me…”

Sarada was utterly mortified as she continued to stare, watching as Ino, one of her favourite people in the world, stealing her mother’s cock away and stroking it so perversely in front of her. She let her hand wrap around the length so perfectly and then slapped it against her own tongue, over and over, causing the wet and lewd noises to echo throughout the room. Unable to bear the sight any longer, Sarada left the door ajar and quickly rushed towards her room. Unbeknownst of what had happened beyond the door, the two adults simply continued their fun. 

“Aah…” Ino moaned as she slapped the cock against her wet tongue one more time before trapping it between her lips. “Mmm…”

As her lover’s cock slid inside of her drooling mouth, and as her tongue coiled so happily around it, Ino instinctively spread her legs and placed her hands on the carpet between them. As she slowly savoured the taste and sensation of the fat, rock-hard member, Ino arched her back and pushed both her chest and rear out as much as she could; she wanted Sakura to stare at every part of her naughty body.   
Moaning and slurping, Ino tasted every part of the delicious cock-head, licking up every little bead of precum that would escape from the leaking slit. She rolled her tongue around the edges, rubbing it against the tender frenulum, sliding it up and down the slick skin and bobbing her head back and forth without taking it any deeper; her focus was entirely on that juicy tip. Ino could hear the lewd grunts coming from above her as she sucked harder and faster, just until she lowered herself along with the lovely member, until it popped provocatively out of her drooling mouth.   
The massive girl-cock flew upwards and slapped against Sakura’s abdomen before springing back to original position. Ino watched as the veiny monstrosity throbbed and jerked in the air; it couldn’t get much harder than this. Inching forward, she leaned in and teasingly sucked one of the testicles, which hung so heavily beneath the rigid shaft, into her mouth. While she could probably take both of them at the same time, she preferred to take them in one by one, carefully and meticulously having her way with them.  
Sakura groaned and nibbled on her lower lip as her slave rolled and fondled her nuts around in her wet and warm mouth. She could almost feel the massive load growing and boiling within her. As Ino pulled and tugged on her trapped balls, her meaty cock would bounce up and down in the air. It took Sakura a great deal of concentration to not simply grab her cock and happily stroke away as the pleasure grew stronger – emptying her testicles and making her ejaculate was Ino’s job after all.  
Satisfied with her work, popping the plump nut out of her mouth, Ino stuck her tongue out as far as she could and dragged it up along Sakura’s veiny shaft. Staring up at her mistress, with a lustful and begging expression, Ino saw could that familiar, wide and almost sadistic grin across her face. She moaned lewdly, caressing the length up and down with her slippery limb and worshipped it to the outmost of her ability. Once back at the tip, Ino brought her hands up along Sakura’s legs and securing them firmly against her ass.  
With her open mouth and dangling tongue on display, Ino watched the pink haired woman stare back at her as she impaled herself upon her cock. As soon as her lips wrapped around the length, Ino began to suck with everything she had, bobbing up and down and slurping as loudly as she could. She tried to take the entire cock down her throat, but it proved far more difficult than she had hoped – more saliva was definitely needed. 

“Oh fuck yes…” Sakura moaned. “Suck on my fat cock, you whore! Take it all inside!”  
Ino felt her sex tingle quiver as her mistress’ words echoed in her mind. “Mmm!”

As the cock in her mouth became slick and slippery, Ino began to push it deeper inside of her until it entered her tight throat. She wouldn’t stop there though, and used her hands to pull herself towards Sakura’s crotch. Inch after inch nudged its way down her hungry gullet until finally she had managed to take the entirety of the monster cock into her. Groaning and choking, Ino kept herself in place as she relished the sensation of the bulging and throbbing shaft in her throat.

“Yes! Choke and gag on my fat cock you fucking cum-bucket!”

Ino blushed heavily as she stared at Sakura’s grinning and pleasure-ridden face; this was probably all she would need to reach her own orgasm, even if it would take a little while. Not wanting to actually choke on the large, throbbing girl-meat, Ino slowly slid it out until she had reached the tip. As she sucked on it, she took a few breaths and then forced it down once more. Instead of keeping it buried inside, she quickly pulled away and rammed herself into it over and over until she was throat-fucking it as fast as she could.  
No longer needing her hands for support, Ino brought them to the front and began massaging the soft muscles around the base of the shaft as she continued to suck. She kept her gaze on the woman above, observing every little sexual grimace she made and adjusted her blowjob to keep her on her toes. Then, as she closed on of her hands around Sakura’s testicles, squeezing and pulling softly on them, she could feel the cock grow inside her mouth; her mistress was getting close.   
Quickly wrapping her other hand around the aching length, Ino stroked it up and down along with her wet and drooling mouth, rotating and pumping hard and fast. Above her, Sakura was moaning louder and louder as her breathing became rugged and strained. Milking her cock to the outmost of her abilities, the blonde felt her heart beat faster as images of the massive ejaculation swirled in her mind. Moaning alongside her lover, Ino released the testicles within her grasp and now used both of her hands to stroke the throbbing shaft.

Oh fuck!” Sakura yelled. “I’m cumming!”

Just a second later, she felt her balls contract and pull up into her groin as the massive load of semen rushed through the length of her cock. Gritting her teeth and grabbing the sheets of her bed, Sakura roared as she was forced through a powerful orgasm. Large, thick and stringy ropes of ejaculate exploded into the perverted blonde and straight down her throat. Gagging and choking as the flood of semen poured into her, Ino swallowed as much of it as she could. Unfortunately, though, the sheer amount of cum soon proved too much for her to handle.  
As the creamy liquid had nowhere to go, it quickly rose back up her gullet and shot out of both her mouth and nose, plastering both her own hands and Sakura’s groin. Pulling quickly away, Ino popped her still ejaculating cock out of her mouth and coughed loudly, spilling cum all over the floor. Above her, Sakura grabbed her slippery, semen-covered cock and proceeded to stroke it from base to tip as fast as she possibly could.  
Swallowing the last of the ejaculate inside her throat, Ino forced herself up and positioned herself right in front of the cumming girl-cock. She let her tongue dangle lewdly below her opened mouth as Sakura unloaded the remainder of her seed all over her slutty face. Ino moaned with such delight as the dense, searing strings of boiling semen landed all over her. By the time her friend’s orgasm had subsided, Ino was sitting there smiling and grinning, on her knees, whilst completely covered in the sticky liquid. 

“Oh my…” she chuckled and licked some cum off her lips. “That was fucking amazing…”  
“Fuck… There’s more where that came from, whore…” Sakura teased. “Now turn around and present your other cock-sleeves for me.”  
“Yes, mistress…”

A few hours later, once the feisty blonde had finished serving her owner and gone home, both Sakura and her daughter found themselves in the same room, completely silent. They hadn’t spoken much at all and Sakura was becoming slightly worried. She had no idea what her daughter had seen, and thought something might’ve happened at the academy, or that Sarada’s rebellious phase had finally kicked in. Not wanting this silence to last, she walked over to her daughter, who was sitting on the couch, positioned herself behind it and leaned over.

“What’s the matter, Sarada?” she asked. “You haven’t seemed like yourself today.”  
“It’s nothing…” her daughter muttered back.  
“We both know that’s not the case… It’s written all over your cute little face.”  
Sarada pouted and blushed at the same time. “Hmm…”  
“What do you say about taking a dip in the pool together, and maybe talk about what’s troubling you in a more pleasant environment?” Sakura suggested cheerfully.  
Giving the idea some thought, Sarada reluctantly agreed, but only after having fantasized about her mother in a skimpy bathing suit. “Yeah, okay…” Besides, she knew she couldn’t keep her thoughts hidden forever, so might as well get them out right away. 

Not too long after their conversation, Sarada was already flinging herself into the pool, sending water everywhere and emerging with a wide, playful smile. Her mother was still changing into her bathing suit, so she had enough time to enjoy her more childish and embarrassing side. Once her mother did come out from the house, however, she was clad in nothing but the skimpiest bikini she owned. The small patches of nearly transparent fabric did absolutely nothing to hide the massive package, or her lovely tits that hide beneath them.

“What do you think?” Sakura chuckled. “I got this one just yesterday.”  
“I looks great, mom.” Sarada replied, unable to tear her gaze away from her mother’s bulging girl-cock.   
“You’re such a sweetheart. Now…” she said, hopping into the pool. “What’s on your mind?”  
Sighing heavily, Sarada mumbled briefly before resigning her stubborn demeanour. “Mom… Are you replacing me?”  
Completely dumbfounded, Sakura just stared blankly at her daughter. “Eh?”  
“We always have our fun when I get home from the academy, but today I saw…” she paused. “I saw you together with Ino instead.”  
Leaning in to comfort her daughter, Sakura hugged her gently. “Oh, Sweetheart… I had no idea that you were thinking such thoughts, and I’m really sorry for neglecting your needs today.” she squeezed Sarada just a little bit more before continuing. “But I have to be honest with you… I’m going to be fucking a lot of people and not just only you, Hun.”  
“Yeah… I guess I knew that already… but I just don’t feel all that special anymore, you know?”  
“Even if I enjoy other people from time to time, that doesn’t mean I’m replacing you, or making you any less special to me.”  
“Really?”   
“Of course not, you silly girl – You will always be my number one.”

Feeling much better about the whole situation, Sarada could finally relax and truly enjoy the hug her mother embraced her in. But, not being given much time to think about what Sakura had said, she was suddenly lifted into the air and placed on top of the edge of the pool. Slightly confused, Sarada watched as her mother effortlessly removed her bathing suit and slowly inched herself forward. A few seconds later, Sarada could feel her sex flaring up with pleasure, causing her to yelp and moan loudly out in the open.

“Mmm…” Sakura raised her head momentarily. “Let me just show you how special you are…”

Leaving her daughter speechless, Sakura immediately wrapped her lips around her aching clit, licking and sucking all over it. She could hear the lovely, flustered groans coming from above as she teased the tender bud. Reaching around her waist, Sakura pulled her daughter closer and held her in place as she ate her out, making sure she couldn’t wriggle loose.   
On the other end, Sarada was gritting her teeth and grunted heavily as the pleasure poured into her. Not only had she been starved for sex all day, but the sudden attack from her mother had left her completely defenceless; this was not something she had anticipated. Regardless, there she was, trapped within the hold of her mother’s embrace and forced to endure her godlike tongue and powerful sucking. She didn’t know what to do or where to go as it was too fucking intense to sit still. Instead, the only thing she could do was grab hold of her mother’s head and coil her legs around it as she was brought to a strong, explosive orgasm.   
Having barely started, Sakura noticed her daughter plight and just how close she was to cumming. Instead of slowing down, however, she simply increased the pace of her licking and would suck even harder than before. Barely a few seconds later, Sarada tensed up and gasped for all she was worth; her orgasm came crashing with such force that it left her breathless and trembling as she squirted all over Sakura.  
Unfortunately, she was given no time to rest as Sakura did not stop her assault and just kept going and going, forcing more and more orgasms to erupt within her lovable daughter. Stretching her legs out and kicking wildly, Sarada continued to cum, over and over until her mind went blank and her body limp from the overwhelming pleasure. Luckily for her, she must’ve blacked out momentarily as she suddenly found herself sitting on top one of the many chairs surrounding the pool; her mother must’ve carried her here.   
Staring hazily at the, naked figure standing above her, she watched as her mother inched forward and letting the weight of her impressive cock slap down onto her stomach. She grinned down at her, humping her shaft up and down her body, showing Sarada just how deep inside her girl-cock could go. Pulling back, Sakura left a trail of precum along her stomach as she dragged the tip down to the wet cunt and prodded gently against the opening. Sarada spread her legs and gnawed softly on her lip, as if to show her mother how much she needed that fat, hard cock.

“Now…” Sakura teased with her sultriest voice. “What do you say?”  
“Please ram that fucking cock into your cum-dump of a daughter…”  
“That’s my girl…”

Leaning in, keeping the tip of her cock pressing lightly against the tight pussy, Sakura gave Sarada a tender kiss before pushing herself inside. She chuckled softly as her daughter moaned into her; she could practically taste the ecstasy in her whimpering voice. Inch after inch of thick, veiny meat slid inside the quivering pussy, stretching its walls as if they weren’t even there. Despite not being able to fit her entire member inside her daughter, Sakura found it oddly satisfying; the contrast between her large, adult cock and the small, young pussy was such a turn on for her. 

“Hooooly shit…” Sarada groaned. “I feel so fucking stuffed!”

Pulling back slowly, Sakura let the ridge of her cock-head drag along the soft, wet walls, causing her daughter to shiver with delight. Once only the tip remained inside, she nudged it back and forth, just a bit, before ramming it back inside. Without pause, Sakura began to fuck her daughter, sliding in and out at an ever-increasing pace. Wet, lewd and slapping noises began to echo throughout their back yard, surely alerting anyone who happened to be close by.   
Grabbing hold of the chair below her, Sarada grunted and moaned as her second orgasm rushed towards her. She tried desperately to halt its progress, but every single attack by her mother’s lovely member caused her to lose any control she might’ve had. Sarada couldn’t help it, she was such a slut for that amazing cock and has never quite gotten used to being fucked by it. For once, she hoped to gain even a semblance of fortitude, just a smidgen of tolerance so it wouldn’t reduce her to such a sloppy, orgasmic puddle so quickly.   
Above her, unbeknownst to her daughter, Sakura was also having a similar issue of keeping herself from cumming. Unlike her lovely fuck-hole, however, she did have sufficient control to stay roughly close to the edge without accidentally falling over; it just required all of her concentration. All these years she had spent having sex, fucking all sorts of people and for hours on end, proved to be quite valuable. They had definitely allowed her to build up enough control and stamina to best the vast majority of her fuck-buddies.   
Sensing her daughter’s imminent orgasm, Sakura kept pounding harder and faster; she absolutely loved watching Sarada cum her brains out. Each and every thrust she made, shoving her cock as deep as the tight pussy would allow, caused such a lovely, cock-shaped bulge to emerge on her daughter’s abdomen. She was moaning and grunting so lewdly, utterly unable to prevent any of the pleasurable sensations Sakura forced into her with her cock, and she loved every single second of it.

Then, amidst their most intimate moment, a loud, cheerful voice boomed from behind them. “Hey, guys! I was thinking of throwing a girls-only party and… holy shit!”

Taken completely by surprise, Sakura instantly lost all of her concentration as she yelped out of shock and, unfortunately, lost control of her throbbing cock. Tightening and pulling into her crotch, her fat balls pumped with all their might, sending the massive load through her cock until it exploded out of her. She gasped as her orgasm shook her entire body, making her tremble and quiver as she erupted into her unsuspecting daughter.  
On the receiving end Sarada felt her already cock-stuffed pussy being filled to the brim with thick, boiling ejaculate, forcing her cum in an instant. This time, her orgasm became even stronger than the ones before and made her moan with such unrivalled passion. Her cunt was one fire and throbbed fiercely as the orgasmic spasms ravaging her just kept going and going. It would’ve been somewhat manageable if it wasn’t for that large, meaty rod which kept cumming nonstop.   
By the time their lust-filled moment had passed, a large pool of semen had formed on the ground below them, indicating just how much was stored inside Sakura’s testicles. Watching the wonderful event unfold, Ino felt her own sex tingle with need. She couldn’t help but stare at that perfect cock, and how it had lodged itself inside that small body. Ino approached them slowly and sat herself down on a chair besides them. 

Part 4.2 (1832)  
“Wow…” Ino snickered. “That was amazing… I had no idea I would find the two of you fucking like a pair of horny sluts…”  
“Christ, Ino…” Sakura replied and slowly slid her cock out of her daughter. “Don’t you know how to knock?”  
“Oh yeah, because that’s easy when there’s no door to knock on…”  
“Point taken…”  
“So…” Ino grinned. “Is there room for one more?”  
“Haha… let me check…” Sakura chuckled and turned her attention back to Sarada. “Sweetheart, you wouldn’t mind if auntie Ino joined us, right?”  
“…” Sarada didn’t respond; she was too busy riding out the lingering orgasm and staring blankly up into the sky.   
“I’m just going to assume she said yes…” she paused briefly. “So, which hole would you like to fuck, Ino?”  
“Whichever works for me, just let me watch the two of you go at a bit more first…”  
“God… you’re such a perverted voyeur, you know that?”  
“Just shut up and fuck that tight little girl of yours…” Ino grinned and began to undress.

Once her clothes lied strewn about on the ground, Ino leaned herself back in her chair and spread her legs and presented all her naughty bits for her friends to enjoy. The look on Sarada’s face as she unveiled her own massive, throbbing cock was priceless; she had never seen it before. Ino smirked as she saw the young girl staring so hungrily at her growing dick. There was something very taboo about the entire situation, and it turned Ino on like nothing else.   
Sarada, who was regaining her strength, sat in awe as her aunt began to stroke her member only a few yards away from her. It wasn’t as big as her mother’s, but it was still impressive and the second biggest she had ever seen. Then, without warning, Sakura picked her up from her chair and put her down on her lap. Much like Ino, her mother was leaning back in the chair, but instead of stroking her cock, she humped it teasingly between Sarada’s cheeks.

“Don’t be shy now, Sarada…” Sakura smiled. “Give auntie Ino a nice show…”  
“Y-Yes, mother.” Sarada blushed. 

Standing up and keeping her legs spread, Sarada positioned herself above her mom’s cum-covered cock and lowered herself onto it. She let out a cute grunt as the steel-like length disappeared into her tight rear. Only able to take about three quarters of it inside, the young girl began to grind and rotate around the shaft, kneading and massaging it with her ass; it was both exciting and very embarrassing having to fuck such a big cock in front of her aunt like this.  
On the other end, her mother was moaning with such a delight as her daughter started bouncing up and down on her shaft. To her, having Ino watch the two of them was like a dream come true; she had waited so long for a good opportunity to show her friends what her daughter could do. Honestly, Sakura couldn’t be more proud of her daughter, she was so skilled, so talented, and so undeniably sexy as she fucked her huge dick. Going by the lust-drenched expression and frantic stroking, Ino thought so as well. 

“How does it feel stroking your big, needy girl-cock, Ino?”  
“Oh god…” she moaned. “Every little inch of this fat shaft is aching so badly… I need to fuck that little toy-sleeve of yours soon or I’ll go mad…”  
“Before that, though… let me see you ruin your orgasm all over your own slave cock, whore…”  
“S-Sakura… please…”

Only receiving a stern look as a reply to her whimpering, Ino nodded and proceeded to stroke as hard as she could; she could never go against her mistress’ orders. As her submissive demeanour began to flare, Ino moaned and raised her hips to present her sex as she masturbated. Both of her hands flew up and down the length, rotating and pumping the member continuously until she felt her testicles tighten. 

“P-Please, Sakura!” she begged.  
“Ruin it!”

Ino gritted her teeth and gave her fat cock one more stroke, pushing herself just barely beyond the edge. Shaking and trembling, Ino held her motionless hands around the base of her shaft as she groaned and begged. A few seconds later, the large load inside her nuts began to slowly ooze out of her quivering tip and ran down her length at an agonizingly sluggish pace. All she wanted, all she needed was a few strokes and her dick would erupt with a powerful orgasm. Instead, she could only stand there, cock jerking in the air, and her cum drooling out with no pleasure in sight. 

“That’s a good piggy… Now come over here and claim your prize.” Sakura taunted and held Sarada’s legs up so her wet, glistening pussy was on perfect display.   
After her joyless ejaculation had faded, Ino sighed and pouted as she reluctantly made her way to the two girls. “Sakura…” she muttered. “You promised that you wouldn’t tell anyone about our… special relationship…”  
“Haha! It’s kind of too late for that, I’m afraid.” Sakura said as she stuck her tongue out. “She already saw you sucking my cock earlier…”  
“Well… fuck my life then.” Ino laughed nervously. “Don’t let her tell anyone else, please…”  
“It’s my daughter, Ino – of course she won’t tell anyone!”  
“Hmm… Fine.”

Leaning in and sliding her slick cock-head between the lips of the young girl, Ino momentarily forgot about the strong aching in her nuts as the throbbing frustration slowly turned into pleasure. Slapping her thick member teasingly against the puffy pussy, the blonde stared down at the moaning girl and winked playfully. Then, pressing the tip of her cock against the quivering hole, Ino pushed herself into Sarada and buried her length deep inside of her.   
Ino couldn’t believe how tight she was; she almost forgot to move as she lost herself to the warm and squeezing embrace of the young girl’s sex. She let out a long, blissful sigh as the walls tightened around her; was Sarada trying to choke her shaft out intentionally, or was this just a natural reaction of hers? Ino didn’t really care, though; it felt far too great to bother thinking about the details. 

“Holy shit… you weren’t kidding, Sakura…” Ino moaned. “She’s so freaking tight!”  
“Mhmm… and I can even feel your cock pressing against mine in there…”  
“Would the two of you stop talking so much and just fuck me already!” Sarada suddenly roared.   
Giving each other a surprised look, both Sakura and Ino chuckled in unison. “Such an eager-beaver… but you’ll come to enjoy this kind of banter when you get older.” her mother replied. 

Just as Sakura finished her sentence, she thrust hard and fast into the tight butt of her daughter and began to pound her repeatedly. In front of them, Ino did much of the same and shoved herself into the wet pussy. Sarada yelped as the two, large, rock-hard cock fucked her faster and faster until she could no longer think straight. She moaned and gasped, unable to process the overflowing pleasure drowning her holes. Gritting her teeth, Sarada held on for dear life as another orgasm came crashing into her without warning.  
The young girl grunted and groaned as jolts of electricity crackled throughout her body and up her spine as she continued to cum. Even as she reached the peak of pleasure, the exploding sensations just wouldn’t seize and just kept going and going, all because of the relentless thrusting of the two women. She had no idea how much better two cock were compared to one, how much more intense it was to be fuck in both holes at the same time. Her mind would be melting into a puddle if it wasn’t for the fact that it had already been blown to bits. It was both exciting, and somewhat frightening; she might just lose herself entirely to this pleasure and become its slave for life.

“I think your daughter is enjoying herself… I can still feel her cumming around my cock!”  
“That’s my girl…” Sakura whispered. “Hold her legs, Ino, and I will keep her steady.”

Standing up from the chair, Sakura lifted her daughter up a final time and sandwiched her between herself and Ino. Now stuck within the embrace of the two, older women, Sarada bounced up and down on their cocks like a lifeless ragdoll, gasping and sighing happily as her orgasm piled on, one after the other. She meagrely held onto her mother’s arms as she stared up into the sky; there was nothing she could do besides let the two use her like the inanimate cock-sleeve she was.   
Below her, the two throbbing shaft plunged repeatedly into her, reaching farther and deeper with each thrust they made. They pressed and grinded against ever erogenous zone she had, even those she never knew existed. The cocks seemingly branded themselves into her fleshy walls cementing the sensation they brought deep within her mind and ultimately making it completely impossible for her to forget just how amazing they feel. How was she ever going to pleasure herself from here on out and have it be even remotely satisfying compared to fucking these perfect cocks? 

“Fuck…” Ino grunted. “I don’t think I can last much longer…”  
“Hold out for just a bit longer, I’m soon there…”

Tensing her muscles, Ino desperately held back the boiling load as she kept fucking the young girl. It didn’t last that long, unfortunately. With a single, loud and joyful gasp, Ino let go and felt the orgasm explode. As if her balls had been struck by a massive hammer, the semen shot out of her in an instant and straight into the cumming Sarada. The warm and sticky ejaculate emptied out of her as soon as it had entered her and down onto the ground; there was just not any room left inside of her, the cock already took all the space she could accommodate.   
Then, feeling Ino’s cock jerk and throb violently on the other side, Sakura could no longer hold her own orgasm at bay. Her testicles shot up into her groin and tightened, releasing the remainder of her cum in a singly volley. Unlike Ino, she had plenty of room to work with as her ejaculate poured up and into the young girl’s ass. Not a single rope of stringy semen made it out as all of it was pushed deeper and deeper as she continued to cum. 

“Oh god, Sakura! This is the best cunt I’ve ever fucked… I can’t stop cumming!  
“Fuck yes!” Sakura groaned. “Empty your testicles this little cum-dump of mine, Ino! Fill her to the brim!”

On the receiving end, Sarada and her brain had stopped working entirely as the pleasure became too great for her to take. She was still aware of what was going on and could feel every little detail of her orgasms; she just couldn’t process any of it. By the time the cocks had stopped ejaculating, she was still at the peak, not quite able to stop herself from cumming; she just sat there, impaled by the meaty rods and trembled with her tongue dangling out of her drooling mouth. 

“Woops…” Sakura said, feeling a bit guilty for what she had done. “I think we broke her…”  
“Should we let her down so she can rest?”  
“No, I think it’s better to let her ride it out first… and then we can let her down.”  
“Ugh…” Ino grunted, feeling her cock strain and ache inside of the tight hole; it would take forever to get rid of her erection like this. “When this is over, you better take responsibility and milk me dry…”  
“Oh, don’t worry, Ino…” Sakura grinned. “I’ll make sure to squeeze out every last drop… as slowly as I can…”  
“Fuck…”


End file.
